


Психиатр, любовник, палач

by AVO_Cor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл проходит принудительное лечение. Ганнибалу скучно, и он решает вытащить Уилла из клиники-тюрьмы. С далеко идущими планами. Альтернативное окончание первого сезона, второй сезон не учитывается, принуждение, психические и физические отклонения, полтора бранных слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психиатр, любовник, палач

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские коллажи к тексту:  
> http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/01/501857d469abe70231fb094f7c908cbf.jpg  
> http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/01/86e8b0ce565220966ca04f2e8fe26a5a.jpg  
> http://s1.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/02/3f17a9387c855bd32d5b7cb88b5b216e.jpg

Я всегда любил только то, что  
поражало моё воображение.

Бальдур фон Ширах

 

Убийца написал тебе поэму.  
Неужели ты отмахнешься от его любви?

Hannibal NBC, s2e3

 

Стук деревянного молотка заставил смолкнуть негромкие перешептывания.  
– Повторное судебное слушание по делу номер 1327 “Штат Мериленд против Уилла Грэма“. Названое судебное слушание является закрытым от лиц, не причастных к делу ввиду специфики состава преступлений и причин, которые к ним привели. Присутствующие: верховный судья Маркус Дейвс, окружной прокурор Венди Вега, адвокат подсудимого Леонард Брауэр, секретарь Томас Рит; свидетели защиты – начальник отдела бихевиористики ФБР штата Мериленд Джек Кроуфорд, и консультант ФБР доктор психиатрии Ганнибал Лектер. Подсудимый Уилл Грэм отсутствует по причине прохождения принудительного лечения в Балтиморской государственной клинике для душевнобольных преступников. Слушание объявляю открытым, – и судья Дейвс вновь со звучным стуком опустил деревянный молоток.

– Не для протокола, мистер Брауэр, мне все еще не ясно, в связи с чем вы подавали апелляцию и добивались пересмотра дела. У вас появились новые улики или свидетели в пользу подсудимого? Его вина в нескольких тяжелейших преступлениях по-прежнему остается доказанной и не вызывает сомнений.  
– Господин судья, апелляция подана на основе данных повторной полной психиатрической экспертизы моего подзащитного. Клиническое обследование и лабораторные анализы проводил доктор Лектер. Результаты повторной экспертизы добавлены к делу, ваша честь.  
– Так, где же они… ага, вот, – проворчал Дейвс, который, похоже, предпочел бы находиться где угодно, только не здесь. – Но хотелось бы услышать заключение самого эксперта. Доктор Лектер, что вы можете сказать по этому делу?  
– Прошу прощения, ваша честь, стоит принять во внимание, что Ганнибал Лектер долгое время тесно контактировал с обвиняемым, и является его психиатрическим консультантом.  
– Протестую, ваша честь! Это никак не влияет на профессиональные качества и компетентность доктора Лектера в данном вопросе.  
– Протест принят.  
– Хорошо, переформулирую. Ганнибал Лектер является близким другом Уилла Грэма, поэтому, есть вероятность, что его мнение может быть предвзятым.  
– Протестую, ваша честь!  
– Протест отклонен. Благодарю вас, мисс Вега, суд примет данную информацию к сведению и рассмотрит вероятность личной мотивации в заключении психиатрической экспертизы. Прошу вас, доктор Лектер, зачитайте суду результаты медицинских исследований, проведенных вами.

– Ваша честь. Итак, “Медицинское заключение о состоянии здоровья мистера Уилла Грэма, основанное на данных полной клинической, лабораторной и психиатрической экспертизы“. Все данные промежуточных и заключительных тестов предоставлены суду. В период совершения инкриминируемых Уиллу Грэму преступлений, в которых он признан виновным решением федерального суда штата Мериленд, у него имел место острый воспалительный процесс, а именно, острый энцефалит с антителами к NMDA-рецепторам правого полушария головного мозга. Болезнь перешла из продромальной в психотическую фазу, во время которой у мистера Грэма проявились психопатологические симптомы, такие как депрессия, расстройство кратковременной памяти, шизофреноподобные симптомы, зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации, снижение критики и дезорганизация мышления. На основе данных лабораторных анализов и магнитно-резонансной томографии мистеру Грэму был поставлен вышеназванный клинический диагноз и проведено принудительное лечение в условиях изоляции. На данное время проведены повторные анализы крови и спинномозговой жидкости, определены титры антител к NMDA-рецепторам, заключительная МРТ и соответствующая психиатрическая экспертиза. На основе полученных данных, спустя восемь месяцев после завершения лечения, можно с уверенностью сказать, что клинических и лабораторных проявлений энцефалита у пациента нет. То есть на сегодняшний день мистер Грэм здоров. Принимая во внимание специфику заболевания – поражение головного мозга – обвиняемый не подлежит криминальному преследованию и наказанию в связи с темпоральным психическим расстройством, вызванным иммунологическим заболеванием. Также имеет место антероградная амнезия, то есть частичная потеря памяти. Больной был не в состоянии контролировать свои поступки во время болезни, и также не помнит, что совершал их. Заключение: на сегодняшний день Уилл Грэм признан полностью здоровым клинической и психиатрической экспертизой. Благодарю за внимание.

– Кхм… Доктор Лектер, суд впечатлён столь основательным подходом к данному делу, даже учитывая ваше близкое знакомство с осужденным.  
– Это моя профессиональная обязанность, ваша честь. Личные мотивы здесь не играли основополагающей роли.  
– Благодарим вас, доктор Лектер. Итак, вы настаиваете на том, что мистер Грэм не может нести ответственность за совершенные преступления, так как они вызваны поражением головного мозга?  
– На этом настаиваю не я, а сравнительные данные и анализы, проведенные в период острой фазы болезни и после курса терапии.  
– Мистер Кроуфорд, есть ли у вас что добавить к результатам исследований доктора Лектера?  
– Я не врач, ваша честь, могу лишь сказать, что не замечал ни малейших признаков агрессии или неадекватного поведения со стороны Уилла Грэма во времена нашего сотрудничества. А также то, что доктор Лектер зарекомендовал себя квалифицированным специалистом, который неоднократно предоставлял профессиональную помощь нашему отделу в расследованиях.  
– Но который не смог распознать заболевание мистера Грэма на ранних стадиях, что в дальнейшем привело к нескольким зверским преступлениям, поражающих своей жестокостью!  
– Прошу прощения, мисс Вега, но я не являлся лечащим неврологом мистера Грэма, а как психиатр я не имел права ставить диагноз и назначать лечение не психиатрического заболевания. Едва заподозрив вероятное соматическое расстройство, я посоветовал мистеру Грэму обратиться к специалисту. Он прошел обследование у доктора Питера Сатклиффа, который, к сожалению, оказался не компетентен и своевременно не выявил признаков заболевания нервной системы.  
– Но сейчас вы довольно успешно оперируете понятиями и данными клинической экспертизы названного заболевания.  
– Все мои выводы, связанные с физическим состоянием мистера Грэма, базируются на данных, предоставленных мне, как уполномоченному консультанту ФБР, компетентными в своих сферах специалистами. К тем же выводам пришел бы любой получивший надлежащее образование врач. Данные же психиатрической экспертизы составлены на основе личного общения с мистером Грэмом до принудительного лечения и после него. А также на основе утвержденных министерством здравоохранения тестов, проведенных в разные периоды заболевания и после курса терапии, которые на данный момент свидетельствуют о его полной вменяемости и о том, что он не опасен для общества. Во всяком случае, не более чем старшеклассник, которому родители запретили идти с друзьями на вечеринку из-за плохих оценок в школе.

Стенографирующий секретарь не удержался от смешка, за что заработал гневный взгляд от прокурора.  
– Благодарим вас, доктор Лектер за проделанную работу и выводы. Итак, принимая во внимание всю предоставленную информацию, а именно результаты повторной медицинской экспертизы, мистер Уилл Грэм признается неподсудным на период совершенных преступлений, и на основе вышесказанного невиновным в данных преступлениях, и подлежит освобождению из места заключения с дальнейшим принудительным психиатрическим и терапевтическим контролем на протяжении пяти лет. У защиты и обвинения есть вопросы или возражения по данному решению?  
– Нет, ваша честь, защита полностью удовлетворена решением суда.  
О, у мисс Вега имелись возражения, и еще какие. Её просто распирало от негодования, как этот чертов доктор Лектер выставил серийного маньяка Грэма в таком выгодном свете, но противопоставить ей было нечего. Пока.  
– Нет, ваша честь…  
– Дело объявляется закрытым!

Финальный стук дерева о дерево. Защита и обвинение складывают бумаги, секретарь делает последние пометки в протоколе заседания. Судья отвлекся на собственную мантию, которая зацепилась за спинку кресла и никак не желает величественно ложиться на плечах. И только Джек Кроуфорд замечает торжествующую улыбку, скользнувшую по губам доктора Лектера, но полностью списывает её на радость от успешного исхода дела близкого ему человека. Подойдя к доктору, Кроуфорд протягивает ему руку, выражая свою благодарность.

– Дело осталось за малым – взять бумаги, съездить в клинику и забрать Уилла.  
– Вы правы, мистер Кроуфорд, – растягивая тонкие губы в любезной улыбке, Ганнибал отвечает на рукопожатие, – но есть некоторые нюансы, которые я бы хотел обсудить с вами лично.  
– Понимаю, конечно, доктор. Уилл и я в долгу перед вами. Я охотно вас выслушаю.  
“Я охотно сыграю на вашем чувстве вины перед Уиллом“, – думает Ганнибал, но на его лице все то же участливое выражение.  
– Благодарю за доверие, Джек. Как поручитель Уилла, вы ведь должны забрать у судьи все подписанные бумаги, а после я приглашаю вас обсудить детали в более приватной обстановке. Как на счет праздничного ужина в честь успешного завершения дела?  
– С удовольствием, Ганнибал. Пять минут – и я в вашем распоряжении.  
Все шло по плану. Лектер вновь растянул губы в учтивой улыбке и направился к выходу. Следовало тщательно обдумать меню ужина и еще раз прокрутить в голове предстоящий разговор с Джеком Кроуфордом.

 

* * *  
С минуту Ганнибал просто любовался спящим Уиллом. Тот выглядел еще трогательнее и беззащитнее в грязно-серой тюремной робе, на узкой твердой койке, под которой стояли безопасные кроссовки на липучках. Сейчас Уилл не был похож на преступника. Небритый, с отросшими вихрами, черты лица заострены, хмурая складка между бровей, пальцы сжимают угол казенной подушки. Он выглядел, скорее, как жертва. И только Ганнибал знал – чья.

Доктор даже на мгновение пожалел о том, что его придется разбудить, но быстро отогнал это чувство. Ведь все последующие часы сна и бодрствования Уилла Грэма будут принадлежать только ему одному. Приятно было знать, что Грэм находится здесь только благодаря ему, а сам он на свободе. Ведь Уилл даже после того, как покинет стены этого государственного исправительного учреждения, стараниями своего лучшего друга, своего лучшего врага, все равно останется замкнутым в камере своего подсознания, а ключи от этой камеры будут в руке доктора Лектера.

Когда правда известна только тебе и никому больше, во всяком случае, не тому, кто может ею воспользоваться – все козыри у тебя на руках. Даже больше, ты сам задаешь козырную масть. А главным условием любого успеха является принцип – что бы ты ни делал, делай это до конца. И Ганнибал не собирался бросать свою новую увлекательную игру. Потому что он, похоже, нашел свою любимую игрушку.

– Уилл, – позвал доктор Лектер. – Уилл!  
Грэм завозился на неудобной койке, с трудом разлепляя глаза, и явственно вздрогнул, когда понял, кто к нему пришел.  
– Здравствуй, Уилл.  
– Здравствуй, Ганнибал, – произнес он, вставая на ноги и стараясь скрыть неловкость задеревеневшего от долгого лежания в одной позе тела.  
По ту сторону решетки стоял источник всех его проблем и кошмаров. Ганнибал Лектер слегка улыбался и, Уилл мог в этом поклясться, источал едва уловимый аромат опасности.  
– Вы давно не появлялись, доктор. Две недели, или три? Что на этот раз, не все тесты со мной провели, или же разработали новые опыты? А то я уж и заскучал, – не сдерживаясь, с усталой злостью и горькой иронией Уилл выплевывал слова. Похоже, он чувствовал себя лучше.  
– Уилл, хочешь покинуть это место?  
Грэм так опешил от вопроса, что даже усомнился в собственном слухе. Впрочем, в последние месяцы он много в чем сомневался, собственные органы чувств уже не раз подводили его.

Видимо, его растерянность отразилась на лице, потому что Лектер еще на полшага подошел ближе к решетке и повторил.  
– Хочешь уйти отсюда, Уилл? Если да – я могу помочь тебе.  
Слышать предложение о помощи в побеге из этой проклятой лечебницы от человека, который его же сюда и отправил, было, по меньшей мере, странно. Если не сказать, шокирующе.  
– Зачем тебе это? – выдавил Грэм.  
– Если я скажу, что во мне проснулась совесть, такой ответ тебя удовлетворит?  
– Нет. Ты и совесть в моем представлении понятия несовместимые.  
– Сейчас мы говорим не о твоих представлениях обо мне, а о том, насколько ты привязался к этим трем стенам и решетке.  
– Ты еще смеешь спрашивать?!  
Если бы доктор Лектер так хорошо не изучил Уилла Грэма, то, пожалуй, бы и не разобрал, что тот повысил голос. Что это? Агрессия? Серьезно? Яростный тон Уилла звучал так глухо, словно тот говорил в огромном пустом помещении, где голос его просто рассеивался в пространстве.  
– Я помогу тебе покинуть это место.  
– И что же я должен сделать взамен? Участвовать в еще одном твоем эксперименте?

Ганнибал мысленно усмехнулся ноткам сарказма, прозвучавшим в голосе Уилла. О нет, Грэм не сломлен до конца, с ним еще будет интересно.  
– Всего лишь пойти со мной, – мягко ответил Лектер. – К выходу.  
Все мысли и чувства Грэма метались из крайности в крайность. Одна его часть взывала, что верить Лектеру ни за что нельзя, но другая так хотела отсюда выбраться, больше всего на свете. Ну что он, в конце концов, может еще потерять. Ганнибал Лектер и так отобрал у него все, практически сдав полиции с полным набором улик. Сейчас он бы согласился принять помощь из рук самого Дьявола. Впрочем, не то что бы он рассматривал Ганнибала в другой ипостаси… Но по настоящему сойти с ума в стенах этой клиники для душевнобольных – не лучшая перспектива. Зато теперь, зная, каков на самом деле доктор Лектер, он будет настороже, он примет его игру, но теперь будет знать, что в каждом слове, в каждом поступке может быть подвох, каждый ход может таить скрытую опасность. Теперь он будет знать. Главное выбраться отсюда.

Зароненные семена надежды и ложной уверенности проросли так быстро, что стало почти скучно. Зло снова победило.

– Я пойду с тобой, – произносит Уилл.  
Ганнибал просто кивает в ответ и что-то делает с замком его камеры. Грэм так погружен в размышления, что не успевает заметить, как решетка оказывается распахнута. Теперь их ничто не разделяет. Все так же молча, Ганнибал что-то прячет в карман и жестом приглашает Уилла следовать за ним. Он даже поворачивается к Уиллу спиной. Доктору стоило бы быть осторожнее с человеком, едва не свихнувшимся и проведшим десять месяцев в тюремной камере по его вине. Ему бы стоило остерегаться, если бы Уилл действительно был для него опасен. Но до такой удачи Грэму еще далеко.

Дальнейшее снова заставило Уилла усомниться в реальности происходящего. Возможно, все это просто желанный сон, который, наконец, пришел на смену кошмарам, а быть может, самый настоящий бред сумасшедшего.  
Проходя по коридорам, они не повстречали ни единого санитара, ни единого врача, ни даже кого-то из техперсонала. Перед последней дверью доктор Лектер сам разобрался с охранной системой, используя то ли магнитную карту, то ли вручную ввел код доступа. Уилл всерьез задумался, не отобрал ли Ганнибал универсальную карточку у доктора Чилтона, чей труп теперь остывает в его кабинете в какой-нибудь изысканной позе, удовлетворяющей чувство прекрасного самого Ганнибала. Это не могло не пугать. Но то, что они в результате беспрепятственно покинули здание Балтиморской клиники для душевнобольных преступников, точно относилось к разряду хороших новостей.

– Сюда, – негромко бросил Ганнибал.  
Еще несколько десятков метров и они оказались у серого внедорожника. От волнения Уилл не успел даже замерзнуть в тюремной одежде.  
Лектер приглашающе распахнул дверь пассажирского сидения спереди и отрывисто приказал:  
– Забирайся.  
Уилл даже не подумал, что можно ослушаться и самостоятельно искать пути отхода.  
Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места, выехал с больничной парковки, но только когда ворота клиники остались в нескольких километрах позади, Уилл смог с облегчением расслабиться. Чтобы меньше чем через минуту вскинуться – рано расслабляться! Вернее, самое время насторожиться, когда ты один на один в машине с человеком, называвшим тебя своим другом, человеком, который уже подставлял тебя под удар.

– Куда мы едем? – как можно нейтральнее спросил Уилл.  
Ганнибал на секунду отвел глаза от дороги, скользнул взглядом по Грэму, едва уловимо поморщился. Скорее всего раздражение вызвала серая роба, а не заданный вопрос, но Уилл не был уверен.  
– В безопасное место.  
– Безопасное для тебя?  
– Нет, для тебя. Не я же объявлен особо опасным серийным преступником. Мы едем в место, где ты сможешь отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями.  
Очень ловко получилось. Как и всегда, когда имеешь дело с Ганнибалом Лектером. Вот уж у кого отлично выходило прогибать мир под себя. Теперь Уилл обязан спасением человеку, который и виноват во всех его проблемах. Ну, в большинстве. Ладно, пока можно перевести дух и постараться выяснить хоть какую-то информацию.  
– Долго нам ехать?  
– Несколько часов.

Да уж, едва ли из Лектера удастся вытянуть больше, чем он желает сказать. Еще и, похоже, таблетки начали действовать. Прошло уже с полчаса после обязательного приема обеденной порции медикаментов. Лечение основного заболевания завершилось уже давно, но Чилтон продолжал назначать ему седативную терапию. И если препараты раньше притупляли адреналиновые выплески, то теперь от них лишь клонило в сон, который все еще был наполнен кошмарами и не приносил ощущения отдыха.

Мысли Грэма расплывались и путались, ему с трудом удавалось додумать хотя бы одну из них до конца. Несколько часов. Хм. Снова обтекаемые фразы. Это могло значить как часа два, так и восемь. Почему восемь? Интересно, нарисует ли он теперь правильный циферблат, где восьмерка будет на правильном месте? Или он уже рисовал? Точно, круг и цифры по направлению часовой стрелки. Знать бы еще, в каком направлении они едут. На дороге, как назло, ни одной стрелки. Ни одной цифры… Если Лектер собирается покинуть штат, значит, они выедут за пределы циферблата. А он точно собирается, учитывая пассажира, которого он прихватил с собой. Не зря же он давал ему рисовать эти круги, цифры и стрелки. Они ведь уже точно на шоссе, вот только в какую сторону они направляются. Чесапик на пять часов. Питсбург на десять. Нью-Йорк на час. Дня или ночи? Он редко покидал границы штата. А в картах разбирался еще хуже, чем в циферблатах. Черт, как же клонит в сон.  
Еще с четверть часа безрезультатной борьбы и непродуктивного монолога с самим собой, и сон окончательно сморил его.

Ганнибал снова взглянул на своего пассажира и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. Через десяток километров будет съезд на шоссе, ведущее из штата. Пришлось немного поколесить по объездной, дожидаясь, пока Уилл заснет – незачем ему знать, куда именно они направляются. Не то что бы Лектер собирался скрывать это долго, но немного неизвестности и неуверенности в своем будущем без его, Ганнибала, поддержки, на первых порах пойдут только на пользу.

 

* * *  
Почти за восемь часов пути Уилл ни разу не проснулся, только временами беспокойно ворочался на сидении. Ганнибал выжимал максимально допустимую скорость из двигателя, останавливаясь только чтобы рассчитаться на платных участках дороги, и в который раз продумывал будущую линию поведения с Уиллом и его вероятные реакции. Любые внешние контакты будут не на руку. Следует как можно дольше поддерживать в Грэме уверенность, что Ганнибал его единственная надежда и защита. Пока что все шло идеально, добрая часть плана была уже позади.

Доктор Лектер притормозил, плавно свернул и остановил автомобиль перед воротами гаража. Сначала нужно устроить Уилла на новом месте, а уж потом позаботиться о машине. Хотя, можно пока оставить внедорожник во дворе, вероятность, что в такой глуши кто-то на него покусится весьма низкая.  
– Уилл, просыпайся, – позвал он. – Мы приехали.  
Грэм с трудом вынырнул из сонного марева. Усиленный медикаментами сон как обычно не принес облегчения, только забытье и ломоту в теле. Ему с трудом удалось сконцентрироваться на реальности, пробивавшейся сквозь остаточное действие препаратов.  
– Мы на месте, Уилл, – повторил Ганнибал. – Пойдем в дом.  
– Куда? – переспросил Грэм.  
– Мы дома, в безопасности, можешь выходить из машины. Теперь душ и постель.  
Последние слова волшебным образом подстегнули Грэма к осмысленным действиям. Душ – значит можно, наконец, избавиться от проклятого комбинезона, и смыть с себя запахи тюрьмы. Постель – значит кровать, можно лечь на мягкое, вытянуться всем телом, и щиколотки не будут свисать с края.

Дальнейшее Уилл запомнил отрывками. Спину доктора Лектера, за которым он шел, крыльцо какого-то дома с широкой террасой, большую темную комнату, лестницу на второй этаж и мягко освещенную спальню.  
– Я полагаю, сначала ты захочешь принять душ? – донесся до него знакомый голос.  
– Душ, да, я помню, – пробормотал Грэм.  
– Сюда, Уилл, – голос поманил его за собой, – я помогу тебе.  
Сперва ненавистная серая роба оказалась на полу, затем футболка, а затем и трусы. И только потом до едва соображающего Уилла дошло, что он неизвестно где, стоит голый в ванне один на один с доктором Лектером.  
– Спасибо… Ганнибал. Дальше я справлюсь сам, – удалось выдавить ему.  
– Уверен? – мужчина дождался смущенного кивка. – Пожалуй, все же помогу тебе включить воду. – Ганнибал выставил подходящую температуру и напор в душе. – Чувствуй себя как дома, Уилл. Я приготовлю постель, – и, сохраняя на лице заботливо-понимающее выражение, вышел из ванной комнаты.  
На автомате Грэм снова кивнул и стал под упруго бьющие струи воды. Вопреки его ожиданиям, душ не помог ему взбодриться и собраться с мыслями. Наоборот, горячая вода заставляла его расслабиться еще больше, навевая мысли об удобной кровати и уютных объятиях одеяла и подушки.

Выбравшись из душа, Уилл с отвращением посмотрел на больничное белье. Но поскольку другого он не обнаружил, пришлось выйти в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Из личных вещей у него остались только его очки, и, мягко говоря, он чувствовал себя очень некомфортно.

Ганнибала в спальне не оказалось. Это вызывало одновременно и облегчение и тревогу. В комнате царил полумрак благодаря единственному включенному ночнику. Света хватало ровно настолько, чтобы разглядеть одну широкую кровать, две тумбочки по обе ее стороны с лампами на них, одна из которых и была включена, еще кресло да встроенный стенной шкаф. Никаких признаков оставленной для него одежды. Хотя действительно, с чего бы это? Ему стоит быть благодарным за помощь в побеге из клиники. В такой ситуации уже не до мелочей.

На пороге спальни появился доктор Лектер. Вид у него был устрашающе-приветливый.  
– Вижу, ты уже справился с водными процедурами. Что ж, поскольку в этом доме только одна спальня – теперь она твоя. Располагайся, Уилл, и отдыхай.  
– Ты уезжаешь? – вырвалось у Грэма, прежде чем он успел сдержаться.  
– Нет, Уилл. Мне некуда уезжать. Теперь это мой единственный дом.  
“Действительно, он же теперь тоже в бегах, как и я. Теперь Ганнибала разыскивают за помощь в побеге особо опасному преступнику“, – пронеслось в мыслях у Грэма, и к благодарности примешалось чувство вины.  
Пауза затянулась. Надо было что-то сказать. Как-то спросить…  
– Ганнибал, мне очень жаль. Я… А где ты будешь…  
– Спать? Пожалуй, расположусь в комнате рядом. Это нечто вроде кабинета. В гостиной на первом этаже совершенно непригодный для сна диван.  
– Извини, что стесняю тебя, – произнес Уилл, пряча глаза.

Ганнибал едва не рассмеялся. Все-таки Уилл Грэм был просто чудесен в своем комплексе вины и желании нести ответственность за всех и вся. Чувствовать себя виноватым перед тем, кто разрушил твою жизнь. Более того, быть ему благодарным. Идеальная жертва.  
Лектер даже потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы справиться с возбуждением, прокатившимся от паха до горла, и заставившим позвоночник болезненно заныть от предвкушения. Пришлось напомнить себе, что в крови Уилла все еще бурлит коктейль из тех препаратов, которыми его пичкали все это время, и тех нескольких дополнительных, которые один из санитаров любезно согласился добавить ему в меню за определенное вознаграждение от доктора Лектера.

– Не волнуйся, Уилл. Ты нисколько меня не стеснишь, – ровно произнес он, позволив просочиться в голос только доброжелательности и искреннему участию. – Я буду в смежной комнате. Если тебе что-либо понадобится – обращайся не раздумывая.  
И он развернулся, собираясь оставить Уилла наедине с его душевными терзаниями.  
– Доктор Лектер! – возглас Грэма заставил его остановиться.  
– Не думаю, что между нами осталось место для такого официоза, ты не находишь, Уилл?  
– Да, ты прав. – Грэм снова замялся. – Ганнибал… не найдется ли у тебя одолжить что-нибудь из одежды. Хотя бы на ночь… – все больше смущаясь, забормотал он.  
– Извини, об этом я пока не успел позаботиться. Не до того было.  
– Ладно. Ничего страшного, – еле ворочая языком, произнес Уилл и поплелся обратно в ванную. Мысль о том, что снова придется надеть больничное белье, вызывала омерзение, но это, похоже, был единственный возможный вариант.

Когда он опять вернулся в спальню, облаченный в стандартные трусы и футболку, Ганнибал все еще стоял в дверях и глядел на него почти благосклонно. Усилием воли Грэм подавил в себе иррациональную волну симпатии к человеку, разрушившему его жизнь. Это лишь вежливая благодарность, ничего более. Он ни в коем случае не должен поддаваться силе внушения и обаянию этого монстра в человеческой плоти. Только не снова.

– Что ж, тогда спокойной ночи, Уилл, – опередил его доктор Лектер. – Повторюсь, если что-то понадобится – я рядом.  
Последние слова не добавили Уиллу ни спокойствия, ни уверенности.  
– Спасибо, – только и смог выдавить он. – Спокойной ночи.  
Уходя, Лектер оставил дверь открытой, а Уилл не чувствовал себя настолько свободно в чужом доме, чтобы подойти и закрыть ее. Чертовы привычки! Не навязываться, не беспокоить без серьезного повода, стараться соответствовать чужим представлениям, угодить чужим желаниям, которые, как назло, ощущаешь слишком хорошо, соответствовать сформированному в глазах других образу самого себя. Похоже, отсюда и все его проблемы.

Грэм постарался переключиться с этих угнетающих мыслей на хоть какие-нибудь положительные эмоции, например, о широкой мягкой кровати, свежем постельном белье, от которого не несет дешевым запахом тюремной прачечной, о возможности отдохнуть, вытянуться в полный рост, расслабиться.  
Последней его мыслью перед погружением в сон была надежда, что, возможно, этой ночью его не навестят привычные кошмары. Хотя не в его положении было требовать чего-то большего, чем он уже получил.

То ли действие таблеток рассеялось слишком быстро, то ли виной была эмоциональная составляющая пережитых вечером событий, то ли непривычные ощущения от нового места. А скорее всего, все эти факторы вместе взятые наложили определенный отпечаток. В итоге посреди ночи, хотя вернее будет сказать в сумерках рассвета, Уилл проснулся от очередного бессвязного кошмара, детали которого он едва ли мог вспомнить. 

Подслеповато озираясь, хватая ртом воздух, и с трудом удерживаясь от желания нашарить на тумбочке очки, Грэм собирал воедино куски воспоминаний, чтобы осознать, где он и убедиться в реальности того, что вокруг и в нереальности приснившегося. Будто слепой он ощупывал гладкую ткань простыни, деревянную спинку кровати, вторую подушку. Утвердившись в нейтрально-успокаивающей последовательности мыслей – я дома – я в безопасности – мне снился кошмар – он уже закончился – все хорошо, Уилл в полной мере ощутил скрученную в тугой жгут и задравшуюся до груди футболку, болезненно давящую на ребра, и решительно стянул ее с себя. Очень хотелось стащить еще и трусы, но откуда-то была уверенность, что это не самое лучшее решение и пока что придется мириться с этим неудобством.

Грэм перекатился на другую половину кровати и стал ждать очередного провала в сон, стараясь не думать о донесшихся из коридора цокающих звуках, будто от копыт и смутной ветвистой тени, привидевшейся ему до этого. Оставалось радоваться, что лихорадки у него больше нет, а кошмары – дело привычное и поэтому не стоящее заострения внимания. Он понадеялся, что вел себя достаточно тихо и не разбудил доктора Лектера. Тому точно были бы интересны некоторые образы из его снов. Так, не думать о Ганнибале. Сон… Ганнибал… не думать… просто спать… сон…

 

* * *  
_Дневник наблюдений._

День первый.  
Куратор – доктор Ганнибал Лектер.  
Объект исследования – мужчина, 38 лет, белый.  
Диагноз – Анти NDMA-рецепторный энцефалит. Стадия после медикаментозного лечения.  
Период – полная клиническая ремиссия.  
Цель исследования – вероятная хронизация процесса.  
Частота записей – напрямую зависит от психических и физических изменений состояния подопытного.  
Медикаментозное лечение – на данном этапе ограничено и неспецифично. В случае возникновения ситуации, при которой невозможно будет избежать лечения, использованные препараты будут указываться.  
Психологическое воздействие – не исключается. Проводится целенаправленное влияние для изучения определенных поведенческих реакций.  
Время исследования – не ограничено.

 

* * *  
Утро началось для Уилла просто отвратительно. А именно с бодрого приветствия доктора Лектера.  
– Доброе утро, Уилл. Мне жаль нарушать твой сон, но иначе ты пропустишь завтрак, а мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты оценил его по достоинству.  
Ужасный сон, который преследовал Грэма всю ночь в разных вариациях и который владел его разумом всего мгновение назад, коснулся его лица липким и прикосновением реальности. И голос, преследовавший его в кошмарах, режущий его слух, словно острый нож живую плоть, существовал в этой самой реальности. Более того, управлял ею. Надежда на спасение, на избавление от этого ужаса была растоптана уже только потому, что голос этот не просто звучал рядом, но и был облечен в телесную форму. Знакомую, но оттого еще более пугающую.

– Таки не привиделся, – произнес Уилл равнодушным голосом, словно и не ожидал от жизни ничего иного, кроме как очередной жестокой насмешки.  
– Спускайся, Уилл, – раздражающе-дружелюбно улыбаясь, ответил Ганнибал и вышел из комнаты.  
Стараясь не думать о том, что доктор Лектер может подать ему на завтрак, Уилл сел на кровати. Тело явно было против даже таких движений, организм был расстроен, как старый клавесин, который кто-то равнодушный к музыке и антиквариату долго лупил битой по клавишам. Грэм усмехнулся про себя. Ничего страшного, доктор Лектер известный ценитель хорошей музыки и музыкальных инструментов. Он быстро настроит Уилла в той тональности, которая будет звучать лучше всего.

Не совсем твердо держась на ногах, Уилл босиком спустился по лестнице и добрался до кухни, привлеченный туда пробуждающими аппетит запахами. В спальне на кресле его ждал темно-синий шелковый халат, оставленный, по всей видимости, для него Ганнибалом и явно принадлежащий ему самому. И теперь Уилл являл собой нечто небрито-растрепанное, со слегка расфокусированным без очков взглядом, звонко-тощее, облаченное в синюю хламиду с чужого плеча, несколько раз обмотанное непомерно длинным поясом, сверкающее голыми щиколотками и настороженно принюхивающееся к запахам готовящейся еды.  
– Нет, Уилл, не сюда. Иди в столовую, – раздался голос доктора Лектера.

Ну, конечно. Это же Ганнибал Лектер, чертов перфекционист, который скорее останется голодным, чем станет есть там, где готовят пищу и обставит домашний завтрак так, словно принимает особ королевской крови.  
Недоуменно болтая ужасно широкими рукавами, Уилл прошел в столовую. Естественно, чего еще ожидать? Изысканная сервировка в стиле их совместных трапез. В дверном проеме появился Ганнибал в кухонном фартуке поверх рубашки. Даже странно, что без жилета, мысленно попытался съязвить Уилл. Хотя, возможно, вполне обычно для завтраков. Впрочем, это был необычный завтрак, если не сказать странный. Не первый в компании Ганнибала, но первый у него дома и уж точно первый в его халате. В руках доктор держал внушительный поднос, уставленный разного размера тарелками и тарелочками, источающими будоражащие ноздри ароматы. В отличие от Уилла, Лектера окружала атмосфера человека, который уверен, что дела его идут на лад. Он прямо-таки лучился удовольствием, то ли от процесса приготовления еды, то ли от присутствия Грэма за столом.  
Уилл рассеяно следил за его передвижениями. Невзирая на то, что на докторе была белая рубашка и светлые брюки, тень, что отбрасывал Ганнибал, все равно оставалась черной.

– Приятного аппетита, Уилл.  
Грэм вздрогнул. Он и не заметил, как Лектер, освободив поднос, сел за стол напротив него.  
– Спасибо, Ганнибал, – пробормотал он, утыкаясь в тарелку, только чтобы не пересекаться с ним взглядом.  
Что на этот раз? Хм, омлет, снова? Но на это раз с тушеными овощами, никакого мяса. Или основное блюдо будет готово лишь к вечеру, а пока что оно спокойно сидит в офисе и болтает по телефону? И что за чушь лезет в голову?  
– Я хотел бы еще раз поблагодарить тебя, – произнес Уилл, утолив первый голод.  
Ганнибал поднял голову, показывая, что он весь сплошное внимание.  
– Поблагодарить за то, что помог мне покинуть стены клиники.  
– Пожалуйста, Уилл, – сдержанно улыбнулся доктор. – Я все же чувствую некоторую ответственность за то, что ты там оказался. Поэтому посчитал своим долгом предоставить тебе помощь и оптимальные условия для дальнейшего лечения.  
– Я здоров. Я уже прошел курс терапии в больнице, у меня больше нет энцефалита.  
– Я говорю не о твоем физическом состоянии, Уилл. Ты же сам понимаешь, что нуждаешься в психологической помощи.  
– Да, конечно. Но вряд ли это должна быть помощь от человека, который способствовал обострению заболевания.  
– К сожалению, Уилл, мы не можем позволить себе выбирать. Не в нашей ситуации. Сейчас ты не можешь выбрать себе другого психиатра, как и я другого пациента. Так что придется довольствоваться тем, что мы имеем.  
– Мы?  
– Да, Уилл, мы. Ты не согласен?  
Грэм с минуту обдумывал это заявление.  
– Приходится согласиться. Принимая во внимание то, что я обязан тебе свободой. И то, что ты вынужден разделить со мной все тяготы жизни преступника. Значит, выбор у меня невелик.  
– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы тебе было максимально комфортно в моем доме. Ты можешь полагаться на мою помощь в любом вопросе.  
Убедительный голос, обольстительная полуулыбка подкупали неимоверно. Но Уилл уже однажды попался на этот крючок.  
– Почему ты это делаешь?  
– Как я уже говорил, я чувствую ответственность. И стоит признать, что у тебя больше нет никого, кого бы заботила твоя судьба, кто выказал желание о тебе позаботиться.

Уилл наколол на вилку еще кусочек омлета, обмакнул его в холодный белый соус, положил в рот. Вкус был потрясающий. Доктору Лектеру не было равных в искусстве кулинарии. Как и в искусстве водить словесные танцы вокруг да около.  
– А каков твой личный интерес? Хочешь своими глазами увидеть, чем закончится твой эксперимент?  
Ганнибалу едва не изменила его отработанная годами выдержка. Временами Уилл был чрезвычайно проницателен благодаря своей эмпатии.  
– Если я скажу, что за месяцы нашего знакомства я начал испытывать к тебе некоторую привязанность, которая переросла в нечто большее, нежели дружеское сочувствие врача к его пациенту, ты мне поверишь?  
– Во всяком случае, я над этим подумаю.  
– Что ж, чем мы располагаем в избытке, так это временем.

Уилл отправил в рот еще один кусочек, накалывая на вилку рядом с омлетом стручок зеленой фасоли, когда до его слуха донесся очень знакомый звук. Топот лап, сопровождавшийся поцокиванием когтей. И через мгновение в столовую вбежал Франклин – один из его псов.  
– Франклин, мой хороший, иди ко мне, – позабыв о завтраке, Грэм сорвался со стула и принялся трепать за уши радостно поскуливающего пса.  
– Прости, Уилл, он единственный, кого я смог забрать, – произнес Ганнибал.  
– Единственный?  
– После того, как тебя поместили в клинику, на протяжении нескольких месяцев о твоих собаках заботилась Алана Блум. Но, судя по всему, около месяца назад она признала этот поступок бесперспективным и собаки были помещены в приют.  
– Что с ними? Что с моими псами?!  
– О, все в порядке, не волнуйся. Но за несколько недель их всех разобрали по домам новые хозяева.  
– Новые хозяева?..  
– Да. У каждого пса теперь есть семья. Остался только этот, он слишком стар, и его никто не хотел брать. Еще немного, и его пришлось бы усыпить. К счастью, я успел вовремя.  
– Спасибо, Ганнибал, – Грэм зарылся напоследок пальцами в шерсть на холке Франклина и вновь уселся за стол.  
Лектер понимающе кивнул в ответ.

Уилл снова ощутил прилив благодарности и еще какого-то более сильного чувства к Ганнибалу. Тот не только вытащил его из тюрьмы, не только озаботился дать ему убежище, подвергая себя опасности, но и подумал о его старых друзьях, единственных близких друзьях. О последнем псе, что остался один, совсем как Уилл, которому никто не поверил, которому больше никто не захотел помочь. Хорошо, что у них обоих был Ганнибал, который предложил им разделить место рядом с собой.  
Был в этих чувствах какой-то изъян, но Грэм был слишком рад, чтобы задумываться какой именно. Доедая завтрак, он кружил мыслями вокруг сложившейся ситуации, но так и не находил ни начала, ни конца в этом клубке событий. Как известно, если не можешь изменить обстоятельства, нет смысла жаловаться на них. Нужно или принять, или приспособиться и постараться изменить их в свою пользу.

– И какие у тебя планы? – стараясь придать голосу нейтральный оттенок, поинтересовался Уилл.  
– Планы? – изображая недоумевающую заинтересованность, переспросил Ганнибал.  
– Да, планы. На меня.  
– Не позволить никому добраться до нас.  
– Значит, до нас, – Грэм выделил голосом последнее слово.  
– Мы теперь в равных условиях.  
– Да, похоже, ты прав.  
– Ты чем-то разочарован?  
– Едва ли. Разве что лишь тем фактом, что от кошмара меня избавил то же человек, который и был причиной этого кошмара.  
– Выходит, я всего лишь восстановил равновесие.  
Ганнибал с легкостью отбрасывал все его обвинительные реплики, будто бы действительно не чувствовал за собой никакой вины. А может быть, так все и было, и он просто продолжал игру, начатую с год назад, наслаждаясь игрушкой под названием Уилл Грэм.

И пока что Уилл был вынужден поддерживать эту игру. Нельзя сказать, что она ему так уж сильно не нравилась, но это была опасная игра, очень опасная. Это был флирт с хищником, крадущимся по улицам города в поисках добычи. До сих пор Грэму удавалось выживать, его оставляли в живых. Но Уилл был уверен в том, что шансов выиграть у него очень мало. Пока что Ганнибал не связывал его ни веревками, ни обещаниями, но ясно дал понять, чем тот ему обязан. И Грэм теперь чувствовал себя еще более зависимым от доктора Лектера.

– Спасибо за завтрак, Ганнибал. Очень вкусно, как и всегда.  
– Благодарю, Уилл, – доктор послал ему ответную улыбку.  
– И что теперь?  
– Все, что пожелаешь.  
– Очень сомневаюсь…  
– Дом в твоем полном распоряжении. Можешь заниматься всем, чем угодно. Времени у тебя более чем достаточно.  
– Я могу выходить? – Уилл прямо задал наиболее интересующий его вопрос.  
Ганнибал изобразил удивление.  
– Конечно, Уилл. Я позаботился о твоей безопасности. Здесь на несколько миль вокруг ни души. Никто не станет донимать расспросами и тыкать в лицо микрофон.  
Грэм внутренне поёжился при воспоминании о вспышках фотокамер и неуемном интересе к его персоне. Но не позволил сбить себя с мысли  
– Здесь, это где?  
– Мы в Мэне, милях в десяти от ближайшего города. Это место как нельзя лучше подходит для того, чтобы переждать, пока шумиха вокруг твоего дела не утихнет.  
– Ты полагаешь, люди могут потерять интерес к моей персоне?  
– Нет новой информации – нечему подпитывать любопытство.  
– Полагаю, ты прав. Но как быть с полицией, меня ведь…  
– Не беспокойся, Уилл. Тут нас никто не потревожит, я обо всем позаботился. Нет причин ограничивать себя. В разгар зимы здесь довольно холодно и неуютно, но с наступлением весны снег сойдет, и ты сможешь свободно гулять к океану.  
– Океан, – повторил Уилл. – Да, было бы неплохо. А чем будешь заниматься ты?  
– Нужно привести в порядок дом. Я давно здесь не появлялся.  
– Так он твой?  
– Нет, я его арендую.  
– Давно?  
– Чуть больше года.  
Уилл помолчал, вновь принимаясь поглаживать подобравшегося к столу пса по голове.  
– Я могу помочь.  
– Пока не нужно, Уилл, я справлюсь сам. Но все равно спасибо, я скажу тебе, если что-нибудь понадобится. А пока что отдыхай, теперь ты волен распоряжаться своим временем самостоятельно.

 

* * *  
На протяжении всего дня Уилл не знал чем себя занять. Он шатался по дому, натыкаясь временами на Ганнибала, каждый раз шарахался от него, и каждый раз стыдился собственной паники. На все предложения помочь ему с какими-то домашними делами Лектер отвечал уклончивыми словами и мягким отказом. Уилл повозился с псом, вышел во двор, полюбовался на унылый пейзаж голых деревьев, с какой-то хаотичной небрежностью рассаженных вокруг дома на фоне низко нависающих рыхлых серых облаков, прислушался к едва различимому рокоту океана. Ни снега, ни дождя не было, но в воздухе висела противная холодная морось, и желания пойти взглянуть на него не возникло. Да и пес, похоже, не горел воодушевлением составить ему компанию в прогулке по мокрому от подтаивающего снега песку.

Грэм вернулся в дом. То ли от погоды, то ли от остаточного действия таблеток снова клонило в сон. Размышляя о том, что сегодня он не принимал никаких медикаментов, если они, конечно, не были подмешаны в еду, Уилл пошел на кухню и заварил себе кофе. Тело ощущалось будто не своим. Он едва успел подхватить другой рукой банку с кофейными зернами, когда она выскользнула у него из пальцев. Несколько зерен с дробными стуком покатились по полу. Уилл проследил за ними взглядом. Одно укатилось к холодильнику, и Уилл посчитал это чем-то вроде знака.

Полки в холодильнике оказались заполнены вполне приемлемыми продуктами. Яйца, молоко долгого хранения, несколько видов сыра, зелень и овощи в вакуумных упаковках, несколько бутылок с алкоголем, лотки с чем-то по виду напоминающим ломтики мяса и рыбы. Не решившись пока что заглядывать в объемистую морозильную камеру, Грэм выбрал то, что, по его мнению, точно было белой рыбой, достал открытую бутылку, в которой оказалось белое вино, подумал о том, что доктор Лектер одобрил бы его выбор и заозирался в поисках хлеба. Хлеб нашелся в одном из шкафчиков. Уилл не взялся бы судить точно, но, похоже, он был приготовлен в домашней хлебопечке самим Ганнибалом.  
Бутерброды из ржаного хлеба с рыбой под белое вино и кофе получились просто отличными. Уилл справедливо рассудил, что день идет весьма неплохо, и понадеялся на столь же приятное его завершение. Кажется, он видел в одной из комнат книжные стеллажи. Можно было надеяться, что Ганнибал перевез сюда хотя бы часть своей библиотеки.

 

* * *  
Ганнибал проснулся ночью от бормотания Уилла в соседней комнате. Вероятность того, что Грэм разговаривал с кем-то была настолько мизерна, что Ганнибал сделал вывод – Уилла донимают кошмары. Снова.  
Это определенно был один из первых симптомов. А ведь не прошло и трех месяцев с того момента, как Грэм поселился в его доме и около года после завершения курса направленной терапии. Ганнибал поднялся с кушетки, взял стакан с водой и направился в собственную спальню, где на его кровати спал Уилл Грэм.  
– Уилл, проснись! – Лектер аккуратно потряс его за плечо, достаточно сильно, чтобы разбудить и достаточно осторожно, чтобы не напугать.

Грэм вскинулся, судорожно втянул воздух приоткрытым ртом и распахнул глаза. Неяркого света из коридора было вполне достаточно, чтобы различить смятение и ужас на его лице.  
– Все хорошо, Уилл, – успокаивающе произнес Ганнибал. – Помнишь, ты у меня дома? Ты в безопасности, это был просто плохой сон.  
Уилл несколько раз моргнул, обвел взглядом комнату и остановил его на лице мужчины, сидящем на краю его кровати.  
– Извини, что разбудил тебя, – хрипло проговорил он.  
– Ничего страшного. Вот, выпей воды, – Лектер протянул ему свой стакан.  
Грэм подтянулся, стараясь принять сидячее положение, протянул руку к стакану и едва не выпустил его из скользких от пота ладоней, пролив половину воды на простыню. Если бы не внимательность и быстрая реакция Ганнибала, стакан бы точно упал на постель. Пальцы Грэма слегка подрагивали. Неужели все настолько плохо? Или это всего лишь заторможенность не до конца проснувшегося человека.  
– Спасибо, – бормочет Уилл, топя смущение в глотке воды.  
– Не за что, мне не тяжело. Я принесу еще.

Спускаясь на кухню, чтобы наполнить стакан водой из кулера, Ганнибал размышляет о мокрой футболке Уилла, липнущей к телу. Вообще-то это его футболка, но уже который месяц Уилл ходит и спит в его одежде, потому что Лектер еще ни разу не выбирался в город, и необходимости в этом не будет еще какое-то время, запасов здесь хватает. А на промокшую от пота ткань определенно стоит обратить внимание и порадоваться, в который раз, что у него такой чуткий сон. Тем не менее, это все равно слишком рано. Стоит занести в дневник наблюдений.

Утром Уилл ничем не напоминает Ганнибалу о событиях минувшей ночи, но он заметно неловок в движениях и слегка заторможен. Хотя, чего еще ожидать от человека, которого почти всю ночь одолевали кошмары.

Когда ждущий подачки или как минимум ласки Франклин ткнулся носом ему в бедро, Грэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и отвратительно громко скрипнул ножом по фарфоровой тарелке. От резкого звука Уилл напрягся еще больше и был неприятно удивлен, осознав, что до этого он не вполне отдавал отвал себе отчет, что именно он разрезает на куски и кладет в рот. Доктор Лектер определенно расстроится, если узнает, что Уилл не уделяет должного внимания его кулинарному мастерству.

– Уилл, – позвал Ганнибал, и тот дернулся во второй раз. – Что тебе снилось? – спросил он и поднес к губам тонкую, просвечивающуюся на свету чашку с кофе.  
К чести Грэма, он сперва прожевал ту пищу, с определением которой так затруднился, и только затем ровно ответил.  
– Что-то бессвязное, но пугающее. Я помню только цвет. Черный, белый и красный.  
Задержав пристальный взгляд на Грэме, Лектер удостоверился, что тот не пытается ничего скрывать. Но от этого ночной кошмар не переставал быть симптомом.  
– Как врач и как твой друг, я бы советовал тебе проводить больше времени вне дома. Прогуляйся к побережью, возьми с собой пса. Морской воздух определенно пойдет тебе на пользу.  
– Как скажешь, Ганнибал, – рассеяно произнес Уилл, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке.  
– Ты хотел заняться чем-то другим?  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – ответил Грэм, снял очки и принялся протирать их льняной салфеткой.  
Ганнибал спрятал чересчур внимательный взгляд за краем кофейной чашки.

Несколько часов спустя Лектер находит насквозь продрогшего Уилла на пляже. Солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень, но даже его по-весеннему теплые лучи не в состоянии прогреть песок. Франклин, похоже, уже вволю набегался, охотясь за волнами, лижущими берег, и теперь лежит рядом с Грэмом, следя за прибоем сосредоточенным собачьим взглядом. Сидящий прямо на песке Уилл, почти так же смотрит на линию, соединяющую небо и воду вдалеке.  
Нехорошо. Для Грэма. Но вполне информативно для его психиатра.

– Пойдем, Уилл, вы оба уже пропустили обед, так что вам полагается двойная порция на ужин, – мягко говорит Лектер, специально обходя своего подопечного по дуге и еще издалека появляясь в поле его зрения.  
Пес давно учуял его запах и приветствует его появление радостным мельтешением куцего хвоста, он явно заинтересован в возвращении домой. Да, малыш, пахнет мясом, улыбается про себя доктор.  
Уилл уже давно и с некоторым неудовольствием заметил, что Франклин весьма привязан к Ганнибалу и чаще спит в кабинете с Лектером, чем со своим прежним хозяином в спальне. Все мы привязываемся к тому, кто нас кормит.

– Да, конечно, – стряхивая с себя сонное оцепенение, говорит Уилл.  
Остаток вечера, до самих сумерек, бывший консультант ФБР проводит на террасе, закутавшись в плед, перебирая пачку открыток с репродукциями картин, которые он нашел в библиотеке Ганнибала. Разглядывает одну, кладет под низ, принимается за другую, и так все время, одну за другой. Ему самому уже начинает казаться, что он двигается по кругу и далеко не по первому, но он не уверен, видел ли он уже вот эту открытку. Старый пёс лежит у его кресла, положив морду между передними лапами, и лишь изредка шевелит ушами. Пока Лектер не зовет обоих в дом, выказывая нежелание, чтобы они оба заболели. Доктор старается избегать факторов, которые могут повлиять на чистоту эксперимента.

Ни разу за эти почти что три месяца Уилл не поинтересовался, как Ганнибалу удалось вытащить его из закрытой и охраняемой клиники. Впрочем, как и ни разу он не поинтересовался происхождением ингредиентов для мясных блюд. С одной стороны, это обнадеживало и давало основание считать, что Уилл сознательно игнорировал свои подозрения на счет доктора Лектера и вполне доверяет его действиям, но с другой стороны настораживало, так как это вполне можно было расценить как один из симптомов.

Ночью все повторяется. Ганнибал специально допоздна не ложится, прислушиваясь к звукам из спальни, и в итоге получает возможность наблюдать всю картину почти с начала. Бормотание Уилла во сне, его беспокойные метания на постели, промокшее от пота белье, сбившееся в бесформенный ком одеяло в ногах кровати и паническое замешательство после пробуждения.  
Болезнь определенно пошла на новый виток. Весьма рано, но вполне вписываясь в рамки статистики, пусть и в крайние границы ее цифр.

 

* * *  
_Дневник наблюдений._

День 84.  
Диагноз на момент записи – состояние ремиссии после полного курса терапии анти-NDMA-рецепторного энцефалита. Термин ремиссии – одиннадцать месяцев после курса терапии. Состояние на момент записи – рецидив клинического заболевания.  
Симптомы: моторная неловкость, сонливость и заторможенность днем, бессонница ночью, сны пугающего содержания, вызывающие гипергидроз и дальнейшее пробуждение, быстрое истощение внимания, проявляются симптомы брадифрении – исследуемый малоинициативен, не выказывает желаний и требований, подолгу сидит на одном месте, погруженный в размышления, проявляет интерес к чтению. У пациента отсутствуют спонтанные решения, он легко соглашается на предложения со стороны (например, на конкретный вид деятельности, как-то прогулки или хозяйственные дела). Положительно реагирует на деятельность, требующую физической активности, однако быстро истощается. Выказывает привязанность к домашним животным – временами играет с псом, после чего наблюдается кратковременный прилив сил и заметное улучшение настроения. Проявляет безразличие и безучастность к происходящему во внешнем мире, затруднения при необходимости выбора, а именно затрудняется выбрать конкретное блюдо, даже при предоставлении списка.  
Наблюдение продолжается.

 

* * *  
Снова начали сниться кошмары. Черт! Ведь их не было с полгода. Опять Хоббс, кровь на руках, Абигейл с перерезанной шеей, до позвонков перерезанной, и это черное рогатое чудовище, до сих пор не могу связно объяснить, что это, то ли олень, то ли человек. Уже несколько раз просыпался от собственного крика и в поту. Ганнибал каждый раз приходит и сидит со мной, пока я снова не засну. Так странно, но когда он рядом, я успокаиваюсь и быстро засыпаю. Бывает, даже сплю до утра спокойно, хотя и не всегда. Иногда лежу в каком-то зыбком мареве, которое-то и сном не назовешь, и стараюсь не провалиться глубже, чтобы вновь не поднять Ганнибала с постели своими кошмарами. До сих пор меня мучает совесть, что я выгнал его из его же спальни. Предложить ему что ли вернуться в собственную постель. Все-таки это двуспальная кровать, а не тот узкий диван, на котором ему приходится проводить ночь. И мне будет спокойнее спаться… Что я несу? Спокойнее спаться рядом с Ганнибалом Лектером. Бред какой-то. Впрочем, последний год моей жизни сплошной затянувшийся бред. И я до сих пор не уверен, Ганнибал меня погружает в него или вытаскивает?

Уилл проснулся в приподнятом настроении. Насвистывая, он принял душ, наконец, сбрил четырехдневную щетину и мысленно пожурил себя за то, насколько запустил себя. Погода за окном стояла преотличнейшая. Ему даже захотелось выйти на утреннюю пробежку, размяться. Заодно и Франклина прихватить, немного нагрузки явно не помешает его старым собачьим косточкам. Не сдержав довольного смешка, Грэм сбежал вниз по лестнице. Предложить Ганнибалу пробежаться вместе с ним, что ли? Вот это лицо у него будет.

Ганнибала в гостиной не оказалось, как и на кухне, впрочем, как и нигде в доме, ни во дворе. Облазив все комнаты и позвав его несколько раз по имени, Уилл немного расстроился, но решил все же не отменять своего решения. Ганнибал, наверняка, поехал за продуктами в Портленд, ну или еще куда, где он покупает необходимые припасы. Рядом с кофеваркой его ждала записка о том, что завтрак в микроволновой печи, ему требуется всего лишь нажать кнопку разогрева, и что не стоит беспокоиться, он – Ганнибал – скоро вернется.

Натянув ветровку и мягкие кроссовки – на шнурках, он специально просил Ганнибала привезти ему такие, чтобы они ничем не напоминали те, тюремные – Грэм окликнул пса и припустил трусцой в сторону пляжа. Километр к океану, километр-другой вдоль побережья и назад. Для первого раза хватит. Жаль, плеера с собой не было. Уилл сперва было принялся напевать какой-то знакомый мотивчик, но быстро выдохся и решил поберечь дыхание. Франклин успешно придерживался его темпа и пока не отставал. Солнце светило вовсю, день был просто чудесен.

Когда Лектер подъехал к дому, его кольнуло неприятно предчувствие. Терраса, на которой в хорошую погоду обычно сидел Уилл и читал, поглаживая пса за ушами, была пуста. Усилием воли подавив тревогу, Ганнибал открыл багажник и принялся выгружать бумажные пакеты с покупками. Не прошло и пяти минут, как до него донесся радостный лай. Со стороны океана к нему бежал Франклин, так что уши развевались. А за ним гнался Уилл, что-то сквозь смех выкрикивая на бегу. Ганнибал замер от неожиданности. Уже очень давно ему не доводилось наблюдать своего подопечного таким оживленным. Это одновременно радовало и настораживало.

– Привет! – окликнул его запыхавшийся Уилл, еще за несколько метров. Пес уже вовсю прыгал вокруг Ганнибала, вывалив язык от усердия, преданно заглядывая в глаза и явно ожидая чего-нибудь вкусненького.  
– Привет, – спокойно отозвался Лектер, не скрывая довольной улыбки.  
– За продуктами ездил?  
– Да. И не только. Купил еще множество полезных вещей, а также несколько подарков тебе и Франклину  
– Покажешь?!  
– Конечно. Пойдем в дом.  
– Я помогу нести, – нетерпеливо бросил Уилл и подхватил ближайшие к нему пакеты.

За сортировкой покупок и раскладыванием припасов они провели около часа. Грэм придирчиво рассматривал новую одежду для себя, набор ванных принадлежностей и несколько резиновых игрушек для пса. Похоже, он был всем доволен.  
– А где ошейник для Франклина?  
– Я решил, что в нем нет необходимости, – ответил Ганнибал.  
– Ты решил?! – неожиданно вскипел Уилл. – Ты все время за всех решаешь! Я же тебя просил!  
– Уилл, мы живем весьма уединенно, вдалеке от трассы и другого жилья. Вероятность того, что пес убежит и потеряется очень низкая.  
– Ну, конечно! Ты все просчитал. Но ведь вероятность есть. Если на нем не будет ошейника, его могут принять за бродячего пса. Кто знает, что с ним сделают!?  
– На нем есть противоблошиный ошейник с подвеской, где указано его имя.  
– Имя… – пренебрежительно скривился Грэм. – И что с того?! Можно подумать, это ему чем-то поможет! Ни имени хозяина, ни адреса, ни даже телефона.  
– Прошу тебя, успокойся. Франклину ничего не угрожает.  
– Да что ты все время успокаиваешь меня! – еще пуще взвился молодой мужчина. – “Уилл, все хорошо, ты в безопасности. Уилл, не волнуйся, твоей собаке ничего не грозит. Уилл, успокойся, Уилл, веди себя хорошо, Уилл, к ноге!“ – некрасивая гримаса исказила симпатичное лицо Грэма, когда он перекривлял интонацию доктора Лектера.  
– Уилл, ты преувеличиваешь, – Ганнибал попытался разрядить обстановку. – Здесь ты и твой пес действительно в полной безопасности.  
– Вот, опять!!! Осточертело! – Грэм вскочил на ноги и случайно наступил на лапу Франклину, разлегшемуся у его кресла.  
– Не крутись под ногами! – рявкнул он, заставляя пса испуганно метнуться в сторону. – От тебя одни неприятности! – и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.  
Несколько секунд спустя Ганнибал различил треск захлопнувшейся двери.

Определенно с Грэмом происходило что-то новое. Лектер задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и утешительно потрепал Франклина по холке. С Уиллом надо было поговорить, но сначала дать ему немного времени для того, чтобы прийти в себя. А пока можно было заняться обедом. Ганнибал купил чудесную вырезку, свиную, но он решил не привередничать. Не время привлекать лишнее внимание.

Часа два спустя, приготовив гарнир и оставив мясо помариноваться еще немного, Лектер поднялся наверх. Уилл лежал на кровати, отвернувшись к зашторенному окну. Ганнибал подошел ближе и замер у него за спиной. Молчание затянулось.  
– Прости меня, Ганнибал, – первым не выдержал Грэм.  
– Прощаю, Уилл. Но ожидаю, что ты объяснишь свое более чем странное поведение, – Лектер не спешил помогать своему пациенту.  
– Ганнибал, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, – Уилл распрямился из тугого клубка, в который он свернулся, и сел на постели лицом к своему психиатру.  
– А я думаю, знаешь, – надавил Лектер. В своем эксперименте он старался исключить любое влияние на Уилла извне, будь то медикаменты или внешние раздражители, но все же элемент личного психологического вмешательства имел место. Что, впрочем, он не собирался указывать в своей научной работе.

Силы окончательно покинули Уилла. Словно какой-то недоброжелатель подкрался сзади и отключил источник энергии, который питал его тело. На него неожиданно нахлынула такая апатия, что он чуть снова не повалился на постель, равнодушный ко всему. К отвратительной сцене, которую он недавно закатил в гостиной, к мнению Ганнибала о его поведении, ко всему, что происходило с ним.  
– Наверное, я просто устал. Пробежка вымотала меня. Сахар крови упал или еще что-то, – заставил себя выдавить Грэм. Ему одновременно было и стыдно за свою выходку, и плевать на выводы, которые Ганнибал мог сделать.

Ганнибал опустился на кровать и дотронулся до колена Уилла. Тот на секунду напрягся, но быстро успокоился. Все же предпочел расценить этот жест как дружески-ободряющий, а не как проявление власти и давления, хорошо.  
– Я не сержусь, Уилл. Я, скорее, расстроен. Да и перед Франклином тебе стоит загладить вину. Но это все последствия болезни. Я ведь говорил тебе, что хотя лечение прошло успешно, некоторые симптомы еще будут проявлять себя, и довольно долгое время. Не переживай чересчур по этому поводу, как твой врач и друг я готов ко многому и заранее прощаю тебя.

Грэм воззрился на него с легким недоверием, которое, вскоре сменилось отстраненным выражением лица. Лектер с неудовольствием отметил этот факт и решил отвлечь Уилла.  
– Спустишься вниз? Надо покормить Франклина, и я не откажусь от твоей помощи в приготовлении обеда, – миролюбиво предложил Ганнибал.  
– Что-то мне не хочется, – тихо произнес Грэм. – Можно я не пойду?  
– Конечно, Уилл. Все в порядке. Я позову тебя, когда все будет готово.  
– Ладно, – равнодушно отозвался Уилл и вновь отвернулся к окну.

Когда Ганнибал пришел звать его на обед, Уилл лежал в той же позе и прореагировал без особого энтузиазма, но, тем не менее, послушно поплелся за доктором в столовую.  
Во время обеда он вяло ковырялся в тарелке, что даже немного задело Ганнибала. Обычно Уилл уделял должное внимание его кулинарному искусству. И сосредоточенный на состоянии своего подопечного, Лектер вынужден был признать неутешительные выводы. Впрочем, возможно, это обычная ипохондрия, вызванная долгим затворничеством вдалеке от цивилизации и людей. Хотя и в прошлом Уилл Грэм не отличался особой любовью к городам и большим компаниям. Наблюдения следует продолжать еще более внимательно.

 

* * *  
Вязкая полудрема укачивала Уилла на своих волнах. Этой ночью он опять отвратительно спал. Ему опять снился какой-то бред. И он опять разбудил Ганнибала. Как ребенок, честное слово. Вцепился в его руку, вынудив лечь рядом с собой на вторую подушку, и так и заснул, сжимая его пальцы, ощущая почти невесомое поглаживание по голове. Даже сейчас ему чудится легкий запах Ганнибала рядом с собой. Ммм… так хорошо… слишком хорошо. Неужели… Уилл приоткрыл глаза. Оказывается, он уткнулся носом в соседнюю подушку. Неудивительно, что его преследует запах Ганнибала. Он будит какие-то смутно приятные воспоминания.

Грэм сладко потягивается, перекатывается на живот, блаженно распластываясь на простыне. И распахивает глаза от осознания одной важной детали. У него стояк. Дрожь пробегает по его телу, и он с трудом сглатывает. Он едва ли может припомнить, когда в последний раз он чувствовал такую сильную эрекцию. Это могло бы напугать, если бы не было так приятно.

Чувство уязвимости накрывает его, Уилл осознает, в насколько опасной ситуации он сейчас находится. Ганнибал где-то в доме и в любой момент может пройти рядом и увидеть его из коридора, да просто услышать его. Но Уилл беззащитен перед накатывающими волнами возбуждения, и с удивлением понимает, что мысли о Ганнибале только подстегивают его. И он сдается.

Он слегка ерзает и чувствует, как складка ткани на одеяле упирается ему прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц. Уилл двигает бедрами и плотный сгиб скользит по расщелине, вверх-вниз. Он знает, что завелся дальше некуда и уже не сможет остановиться. И он совершает еще более опрометчивый поступок, он приспускает трусы и раздвигает ноги шире, одновременно потираясь ставшим таким чувствительным членом о простыню. Перед глазами темнеет от удовольствия. Он зарывается лицом в подушку и продолжает двигать бедрами. Запах сводит с ума, скольжение между ягодиц дарит не меньшее удовольствие, чем трение члена о ткань. Не проходит и минуты, как он кончает, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха и нахлынувших ощущений. Думает он в это время все еще о Ганнибале.

А после Уилл лежит на влажной от пота простыне и думает о последствиях. Если пот еще можно принять как результат его ночных кошмаров, то пятна спермы никак не спишешь на плохой сон. Чем все это можно объяснить? Улучшением или ухудшением его состояния. Определенно, его телу это понравилось, но вот что можно сказать о его психике? Да еще и эти странные мысли о Лектере.

Стараясь разорвать череду навязчивых размышлений, Грэм стремительно поднимается с постели и долго моется в душе, стараясь смыть с себя не только следы испытанного удовольствия, но и, кажется, все мысли, сопутствующие ему. Отбросив первоначальное решение о том, чтобы застирать простынь, он просто стаскивает ее с кровати и заталкивает в корзину для грязного белья вслед за пропитавшимися потом футболкой и трусами. Ничего предосудительного, не в первый раз ведь, ему часто снятся кошмары, и он потеет во сне, выброс адреналина и все такое. Ведь имеет же он право сменить постельное белье по собственному желанию?! Тем более что стиральная машинка в подвале работает исправно. Плохо только то, что Ганнибал сам занимается стиркой. Но не будет же он, в конце концов, приглядываться к каждому пятну на простыне!

К его несчастью, Ганнибал приглядывается вообще ко всему, что касается Уилла.

Не застав Лектера на кухне, Грэм решил было, что тот снова уехал в город. Но потом вспомнил, что еще слишком рано даже для приготовления завтрака, не то что для поездок. Может, Ганнибал еще спит? Он как-то не подумал заглянуть в кабинет, когда проходил мимо, хотя дверь туда всегда была открыта. Ну, спит или нет, но Франклин уж точно бы прибежал вниз. Хоть он и предпочитал спать у Ганнибала в ногах, но охотно составлял компанию прежнему хозяину. Пса, похоже, не было в доме. 

Внимательно изучив содержимое холодильника, Уилл налил себе стакан грейпфрутового сока и решил выйти во двор, подышать свежим утренним воздухом. 

Во дворе Ганнибал вытворял такое… Впрочем, нет, он просто разминался на лужайке рядом с домом, но выглядело это весьма примечательно. Обнаженный до пояса Ганнибал проделывал какие-то упражнения с узким длинным мечом, в котором Грэм распознал катану. Как позже выяснилось, доктор питал пристрастие не только к японскому стилю одежды. Тот синий балахон, который Уилл надевал в первый день, оказался вовсе не халатом, а настоящей юкатой.

Уилл невольно залюбовался его движениями, быстрыми и ловкими. Торс Лектера блестел от пота, несмотря на прохладу, руки, спина, живот – каждая мышца говорила о том, что доктору отнюдь не в новинку такие занятия. Мускулы перекатывались под кожей, упругие на вид, но Грэм отлично помнил, какие твердые они на ощупь, и какая стальная у доктора хватка. Светлые льняные штаны, хоть и были достаточно свободны и не стесняли движений, подчеркивали тугие ягодицы Ганнибала. Уилл ощутил странное желание узнать, как они чувствуются под пальцами, если сжать их. Тут же он одернулся себя за не к месту разыгравшееся воображение, но было уже поздно. В паху стремительно тяжелело. Едва подавив в себе желание сжать поднимавшийся член рукой, Грэм заозирался в поисках пса, стараясь отвлечься от странных фантазий. Франклин нашелся неподалеку, пес лежал на траве в нескольких метрах от Лектера и тоже неотрывно смотрел на отрабатывающего ката Ганнибала.

И Грэм невольно вернулся к созерцанию. Следовало признать, что Лектер был в отличной физической форме, и двигался настолько естественно и красиво, будто выступал перед взыскательной аудиторией, которая выставляла ему баллы за каждое движение, хотя он и двигался спиной к дому и никак не мог видеть своего подопечного на пороге. А еще следовало признать, хотя бы перед самим собой, что у Уилла неслабо стояло на Ганнибала Лектера. Чтобы не опозориться вторично за сегодняшнее утро, Грэм залпом допил сок и поспешно вернулся в дом, с трудом подавив желание отправиться прямиком в ванную и дать волю рукам. Уиллу было стыдно за свои мысли, и он постарался списать все на отголоски утренней эрекции и долгое отсутствие секса. На что списать то, что он воображал Ганнибала, когда удовлетворял себя полчаса назад, а не симпатичную большегрудую брюнетку, он затруднялся ответить.

Когда за Уиллом закрылась дверь, Ганнибал позволил себе скупую усмешку. Все-таки забрать Франклина из приюта было отличной идеей. Нет лучшего друга, чем пес, всегда вскидывающий голову при появлении хозяина.

Весь день Грэм вел себя до странного отчужденно и напрягался, стоило Ганнибалу окликнуть его. А когда Лектер дотронулся до него, чтобы привлечь внимание, едва ли не отпрыгнул в сторону, хотя затем долго извинялся, ссылаясь на очередную бессонную ночь. И тогда Ганнибал решил, что пора немного подтолкнуть Грэма.

– У меня есть предложение, Уилл. Вероятно, оно может показаться тебе странным, тем не менее, я руководствуюсь логикой и принимаю во внимание имеющиеся факты.  
И без того изведшийся за несколько недель от перепадов настроения и внезапно накатывающего неуместного возбуждения, Уилл был, похоже, готов сбежать еще при этом вступлении. Поэтому доктор продолжил еще более мягким тоном, тщательно подбирая слова.  
– Очевидно, что твое самочувствие несколько ухудшилось, тебя вновь преследуют кошмары, и ты в состоянии нормально выспаться лишь в присутствии кого-то рядом с тобой. Почти каждую ночь я слышу, как ты беспокойно мечешься во сне, а то и вовсе бормочешь или вскрикиваешь.  
– Извини, – выдавил Грэм. – Мне, правда, жаль, но я не могу это контролировать. Мне ничего не снится, только когда ты сидишь рядом со мной.  
– Именно об этом я и говорю.

Уилл снял очки и потер лицо двумя ладонями, щетина кололась, но еще денек потерпеть можно. А вот Ганнибал терпеть его выходки, похоже, уже устал.  
– Извини, – повторил Грэм. – Возможно, будет лучше, если я буду закрывать дверь, и ты тоже. Тогда…  
– Что тогда, Уилл? Ты будешь метаться во сне, преследуемый кошмарами, а я буду без сна лежать в кабинете на узком жестком диване, размышляя, что за ужас терзает тебя снова? Нет, Уилл, это не выход.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? Ты сказал, что у тебя есть предложение, – у Грэма просто скручивало все внутренности при мысли о том, что Ганнибал попросит его куда-нибудь переехать. Вежливым тоном, с кучей неоспоримых аргументов, и все это с огорченно-понимающим выражением лица. Ему нужно срочно что-то сказать, пока тот…  
– Ганнибал, послушай…  
– Нет, прошу, выслушай сперва меня. Уже с дюжину ночей я наблюдаю, как ты засыпаешь только тогда, когда я нахожусь рядом. Некоторое время я еще остаюсь возле тебя, опасаясь нарушить твой сон. Однажды я даже сам заснул рядом с тобой, но утром проснулся раньше и ушел, чтобы не смущать тебя своим присутствием.

Лектер прервался и заглянул Уиллу в глаза. Тот попытался отвести взгляд, но Ганнибал не отпускал и Уилл сдался, хотя без очков он чувствовал себя еще более беззащитным и приготовился к худшему, нервно царапая обивку дивана, на котором они сидели.  
– Поэтому, Уилл, я предлагаю тебе проводить ночи вместе, то есть спать в одной комнате. Так как в моей спальне всего лишь одна кровать, тебе придется потесниться и уступить мне ее половину. Но, я рассчитываю, что мое присутствие рядом улучшит качество твоего сна.

Предложение было как минимум странным, но такого облегчения Уилл не испытывал уже очень давно.  
– Ты будешь спать со мной?  
– Нет, это ты будешь спать со мной. Это все же моя постель.  
– Ты не обязан…  
– Это моя обязанность как твоего лечащего врача и как твоего друга.  
Убежденность и напор Ганнибала подавляли Грэма, и он просто кивнул.  
– Ладно, если тебя не беспокоит постоянно крутящийся и разговаривающий во сне партнер в постели, – произнес Уилл и тут же покраснел от того, как двусмысленно прозвучали его слова. Он только сейчас подумал о тех вовсе не дружеских чувствах, которые вспыхивают в нем по отношению к Ганнибалу в последнее время.  
– Я надеюсь, именно мое присутствие рядом с тобой поможет тебе избавиться от этих проблем, – ответил Лектер, снисходительно делая вид, что не замечает румянца, залившего щеки Уилла.  
– Тогда я не против, – пробормотал Грэм.  
– Решено. А сейчас, не сходишь ли со мной в сарай? Я бы не отказался от твоей помощи с лодкой. Или хотя бы от нескольких советов.  
– У тебя есть лодка?! – воскликнул Уилл.  
– Точнее, катер. Для того чтобы выйти в океан и порыбачить вполне сойдет, и на прицеп загружать удобно. Нужно только проверить двигатель и обновить краску.  
– Конечно, пойдем! – давно Уилл не испытывал такого воодушевления.  
Свистнув Франклину, Грэм первым сорвался с места.

 

* * *  
_Дневник наблюдений._

День 112.  
Диагноз тот же. Стадия рецидива.  
Состояние пациента стабильное. Усиливается сонливость днем, ночью продолжают сниться кошмары. В присутствии другого человека качество сна улучшатся. На контакт идет легко, но несколько настороженно.  
Отмечаются перепады настроения. Быстро загорается новой идеей, но так же быстро теряет интерес. Отношение к животным неоднозначное.  
Прогрессируют скрытность, мнительность, неуверенность в себе.  
Наблюдение продолжается.

 

* * *  
Это было прямо наказание какое-то. Если к внезапному появлению утренней эрекции он уже привык и более-менее смирился, то неуместный стояк вечером – это было нечто новое, тем более, когда в постели он уже не один. А ведь не прошло и недели. Утром еще можно было по-тихому выскользнуть из-под одеяла и сбежать в ванну, прикрывая пах и передвигаясь то боком, то спиной. Сейчас же встать с кровати не было никакой возможности, чтобы не привлечь внимание. В туалете он был не более десяти минут назад, а выпуклость в паху все увеличивалась.

Вне сомнения, от присутствия Ганнибала в кровати рядом с ним были огромные плюсы. Он перестал просыпаться по ночам, кошмарные сны почти не посещали его измученный разум, а если они только начинали беспокоить его, Уилл тут же на ощупь находил ладонь Ганнибала, или хотя бы дотрагивался до его тела – предплечье, живот, колено, ему было все равно, лишь бы почувствовать присутствие кого-то живого рядом с собой. Это с ним и сыграло злую шутку. Тактильный голод вкупе с сексуальной неудовлетворенностью начал проявляться все острее, выходя из-под контроля. Решающую роль, похоже, сыграло то, что он уже какое-то время спал без футболки. Несколько дней назад, когда его еще посещали кошмары, и от выброса адреналина повышалось потовыделение, Ганнибал заставил его избавиться от верхней части нательного белья прямо посреди ночи, чтобы не спать в мокрой одежде. Сам не зная почему, на следующую ночь Грэм так и не удосужился надеть новую. И на следующую ночь тоже. А теперь ее отсутствие только провоцировало Грэма скользить голой кожей по простыне.

Уилл перевернулся на левый бок, спиной к Ганнибалу, радуясь, что свет уже потушен и тот точно не заметил ничего компрометирующего. Эрекция не спадала. Грэм поерзал, меняя положение. Затем сильнее отвел ногу, стараясь не потираться о матрац через ткань трусов. Это помогло с точностью до наоборот, и Уилл не сдержал приглушенного вздоха. И тут же замер. За спиной заворочался Ганнибал.

Сперва он развернулся к Уиллу, затем тот почувствовал, как чужая рука обнимает его поперек пояса, а потом задохнулся от ощущений, когда ладонь Ганнибала нырнула ему под резинку трусов и обхватила твердый от притока крови член. Уилл никогда бы не подумал, что чувствовать чужые пальцы на собственном стояке настолько приятно. Не то чтобы он вообще когда-либо об этом думал…

– Ганнибал, что ты…  
– А разве непонятно? – произнес Лектер, щекоча своим дыханием волосы на затылке Уилла. Он придвинулся еще ближе и Грэм ощутил прикосновение его паха к своим ягодицам. Уилла будто током прошибло. Он осознал, что он сейчас делает, а главное, что делает Ганнибал. Он многое вынес от этого человека, но происходящее уже выходило за все рамки. Грэм дернулся, порываясь встать с кровати, но был перехвачен. Лектер ловко подсунул под него вторую руку и теперь крепко прижимал к своей груди, не прекращая плавных движений у него в паху. Даже если Уилл был против, его член был точно за.

– Ганнибал, прекрати. Это неуместно.  
– Это вполне уместно. Это именно то, в чем ты сейчас нуждаешься.  
– Прошу тебя, перестань. Я справлюсь сам.  
– Помнишь, Уилл, я обещал заботиться о тебе. Это касается всего.  
– Но ты же не можешь… – Уилл слабо трепыхнулся в хватке своего мучителя, нечаянно толкнулся в его кулак и едва сдержал горловой стон. Господи, до чего же это было приятно. – Ганнибал, – выдохнул Уилл, – ты не обязан.  
– Верно. Я вовсе не обязан, но я хочу помочь тебе. Иначе ты вновь будешь вертеться с бока на бок, стараясь справиться с возбуждением, чтобы под утро склеивать рассвет огрызками своих снов.  
Уилл залился краской, радуясь, что Ганнибал не заметит этого в темноте. И откуда только лишняя кровь взялась, казалось, она вся схлынула вниз. Так значит, он все знал, слышал каждую ночь, и понимал, что Уилл крутится в постели не в страхе перед наступающими кошмарами, а от нестерпимого возбуждения, накатывающего на него совершенно не вовремя.

– Позволь мне, Уилл, – вновь выдохнул Ганнибал, источая свой сладкий яд прямо в ухо.  
Грэм не нашел в себе сил противиться.  
– Да, – прошептал он.  
И тогда Лектер взялся за него всерьез. Одним резким движением он стянул с Уилла трусы почти до колен, а пальцами левой руки до боли сжал его сосок.  
Уилл застонал и выгнулся от наслаждения. Боль только подстегивала удовольствие, и его член в кулаке доктора Лектера затвердел еще сильнее.  
– О, Иисусе!  
– Уверяю, он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что сейчас происходит, – ответил Ганнибал, энергично работая рукой.  
– О, боже!!!  
– Во имя всего святого, Уилл, только не надо перечислять все три агрегатные формы бога. Я уверен, что справлюсь и без их помощи.  
– Ганнибал… – приглушенно выдохнул Грэм, чувствуя, что приближается к пику, благодаря умелым пальцам своего доктора. – Ганнибал…  
– Да, Уилл, так лучше.  
С протяжным стоном, уже не сдерживаясь, Грэм прогнулся, запрокидывая голову на плечо Ганнибала, и кончил, пачкая семенем его пальцы и собственный живот. Он на несколько секунд ослеп и оглох от нахлынувшего, такого долгожданного и такого опустошающего удовольствия.

Придя в себя, Уилл первым делом ужаснулся глубине своего морального падения. Он занимался сексом с собственным психиатром. Хуже того, с человеком, подставившим его, способствовавшим его болезни и отправившим в тюрьму без зазрения совести. Впрочем, затем спасшим его оттуда.  
Но все это не отменяло того факта, что только что в руках этого самого человека Уилл испытал один из самых ярких оргазмов, которые он мог вспомнить за последние несколько лет. Это определенно стоило внимания. И возможно обсуждения. Со своим психиатром, ага. Грэм едва не хихикнул.

Он пошевелился в объятиях мужчины и совершенно неожиданно для себя ощутил голыми ягодицами чужой напряженный член. От нахлынувшего приступа паники Уилл замер, стараясь найти верное решение. Что он должен теперь делать? Очевидно, что сам он получил удовольствие. Но не менее очевидно, что тот, кто доставил ему это удовольствие, тоже нуждается в разрядке. Выходит, Уилл должен… Что же делать?

Кажется, у Ганнибала были свои соображения на этот счет. Аккуратно вытащив из-под Уилла руку, он перекатился на спину и поднялся с кровати, включая лампу со своей стороны.  
– Постой, – окликнул его Уилл. – Ты же… Я могу…  
– Не нужно, тебе не обязательно это делать.  
– Но я ведь…  
– Только если ты действительно этого захочешь. Я точно не откажусь от этого предложения, но только когда ты будешь сам готов. Это должно быть твое решение, и я никогда не заставлю тебя делать что-либо против твоей воли. Договорились?  
– Хорошо, – ответил Грэм, испытывая одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование.  
– Тогда я в душ. А затем твоя очередь.  
– Ладно.

За те несколько минут, что Лектер провел в ванной, Уилл весь извелся. И вовсе не от стыда или душевных терзаний по поводу произошедшего. Он не мог отделаться от фантазии, что прямо сейчас в душе, под струями горячей воды Ганнибал гладит свой твердый возбужденный член, ласкает себя, думая о нем, о Уилле, двигает кулаком все быстрее пока, наконец, не доводит себя до разрядки. У Грэма даже снова начало вставать от этой воображаемой картины. Он усилием воли оборвал эти мысли, встал на ноги и несколько раз прошелся по спальне. Кожу и волоски на животе стягивало от подсыхающей спермы. Не размышляя долго, Уилл стянул с себя трусы и вытерся. Пока он соображал, куда девать испачканное белье, из ванны вышел доктор Лектер.

Уилл ошибался в своих фантазиях. Ганнибал вовсе не принимал горячий душ. И уж точно не собирался дрочить как подросток, запершийся в ванне от родителей. Он стоял под обжигающе ледяной водой и размышлял. В чем Уилл не ошибся, так это в том, что Лектер думал о нем. Но вовсе не в том ключе, на который надеялся Грэм. Уняв возбуждение, доктор на минуту включил теплую воду, чтобы его кожа не показалась Уиллу чересчур холодной.

Замерев на пороге, он окинул обнаженную фигуру Грэма нечитаемым взглядом, не упустив ни одной детали его анатомии, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, произнес:  
– Ванна в твоем распоряжении, Уилл, – и прошествовал к кровати, стаскивая с бедер махровое полотенце и принимаясь сушить волосы.

Выбросив трусы в корзину для белья, Уилл быстро ополоснулся и вернулся в спальню, усиленно игнорируя свои выставленные напоказ первичные половые признаки. Ганнибал уже погасил свет и лежал в постели. Перед Грэмом встала новая проблема – найти на ощупь чистые трусы в шкафу. А нужно ли? Интересно, Ганнибал озаботился надеванием белья?  
– Ты ложишься, Уилл?  
– Да, уже иду, – отозвался Грэм. На него вдруг навалилась дикая усталость. Какая к дьяволу разница! После того, что между ними было, уже не имеет значения, голыми они будут спать или в пижамах. Теперь уже не важно.

Уилл откинул одеяло и улегся в постель. Совершенно по-детски ему захотелось, чтобы Ганнибал сейчас обнял его, прижал к себе и дал ощущение безопасности в кольце своих рук. Будто подслушав его мысли, Лектер придвинулся к нему ближе и мягко сжал его кисть.  
– Если захочешь поговорить об этом, сделаем это завтра. А если нет, тогда не будем. Все хорошо, Уилл?  
– Да, – произнес Грэм, – все определенно хорошо. Давай спать.  
– Конечно, Уилл, – Ганнибал передвинул свою руку и Уилл начал проваливаться в сон, ощущая его ладонь на своем животе.

 

* * *  
_Дневник наблюдений._

День 126.  
Состояние исследуемого ухудшается. Часто проявляются признаки эйфории и беспричинного воодушевления, которые сменяются затяжной депрессией, причины которой также не установлены. У пациента отмечены эпизоды двигательного возбуждения, он начинает ходить из угла в угол, срывается с места посреди разговора, выказывает желание заниматься активными видами спорта, порывается что-то делать, охотно участвует в любых видах деятельности, предлагает помощь, инициативен. Но через несколько часов это сменяется ипохондрией, граничащей с полной апатией. Превалирует слабость побуждений. Исследуемый не заинтересован ни в любимых вещах, ни в любимых занятиях. Часто ипохондрия сменяется приступами агрессии и немотивированной жестокости, например, по отношению к животным. Пациент впоследствии раскаивается, что приводит к новому витку депрессии, самобичевания и замкнутости в себе.  
Отмечена повышенная сексуальность. Грубый флирт. Спонтанная эрекция вне зависимости от времени суток. Исследуемый критически относится к собственному состоянию, старается скрыть возбуждение, но при возможности доводит себя до желанной разрядки, после чего состояние варьирует. От приподнятого настроения, благодаря выбросу эндорфина, до состояния депрессии, в которую пациент вводит себя сам, терзаясь угрызениями совести за нарушение запретов, которые он сам же себе поставил и которые нарушил.

 

* * *  
– Я должен кое-что сказать тебе, Уилл, – нарушил уединение Грэма доктор Лектер.  
– Я тебя слушаю, – откликнулся тот, впрочем, не удосужившись оглянуться, и продолжил красить бок лодки. Позавчера они с Ганнибалом выходили в океан порыбачить. Рыбалка прошла просто чудесно. Уилл поймал несколько рыбин и одобрительный взгляд Ганнибала. Но когда они, вернувшись домой, сгружали катер с прицепа, один из ремней порвался и крепления сильно поцарапали борт с одной стороны. Именно закрашиванием царапин Уилл сейчас и занимался, и подходил к этому делу весьма ответственно.

– У нас будут гости. Вернее, один гость.  
Грэм вскочил так резко, что задел плечом катер и вымазался в краске.  
– Нас обнаружили?! – взволнованно спросил он. – Что теперь будет? У тебя ведь есть запасной план? – в его голосе слышны были нотки паники.  
– Не волнуйся, Уилл. Никто нас не нашел. Лишь один человек знает, что мы здесь. Это Джек Кроуфорд. И он скоро приедет сюда.  
Грэм был так сбит с толку этой новостью, что ему даже в голову не пришло поинтересоваться, а откуда собственно Ганнибал узнал о приезде Джека. Как они смогли связаться, если Лектер уверял, что здесь даже сотовые не ловят, что они отрезаны от остального мира и сообщаются с ним лишь с помощью автомобиля.

– У тебя точно есть еще несколько часов, Уилл. Можешь спокойно докрасить обшивку. Тем временем я приготовлю что-нибудь особенное к приезду Кроуфорда.  
– А мне ты приготовишь что-нибудь? Нет. Я не это хотел спросить, – Уилл поправил очки на переносице. – Зачем он приезжает?  
– Конечно, приготовлю, – ободряюще улыбнулся ему Ганнибал. – А зачем – приедет, и узнаем, – с этими словами Лектер вышел из сарая, оставив Уилла совершенно сбитым с толку.

И что Джеку только надо?! Им ведь так хорошо тут живется, никто о них не знает, они никому не мешают. Ганнибал, Франклин и он сам. Больше ему ничего не нужно. Так какого черта? Их ведь, наверняка, объявили в розыск. Одного за побег, другого за пособничество в побеге. Может, Джек хочет их о чем-то предупредить?  
И тут взгляд Грэма упал на размазанную от его движения краску. Он приглушенно выругался и немедленно принялся подравнивать испорченный участок. Его мысли снова заняла следующая рыбалка. А еще ведь ближе к середине осени Ганнибал обещал взять его с собой на охоту. Было бы здорово!

Ганнибал зовет Уилла в дом уже в сумерках. Грэм как раз подумывал, не включить ли ему свет, когда услыхал шум двигателя приближающегося автомобиля. Обычно, этот звук означал, что Ганнибал вернулся из Портленда и сейчас Уиллу можно будет вволю пошуршать пакетами, порыться в покупках, прокомментировать, что ему нравится, а что нет. Но не теперь. Сейчас Уилл замер с бутылкой растворителя в руке и напряженно вслушивался. Кто? Джек или…

– Здравствуй, Ганнибал! – раздался голос Кроуфорда.  
– Добро пожаловать, Джек! – донесся ответ Ганнибала.  
Все еще прислушиваясь, Грэм открутил крышку. Один? Точно один?  
– Рад, что ты приехал навестить нас.  
– Взаимно, Ганнибал. Давно хотел вырваться к вам, но сам понимаешь, работа. А где Уилл?  
– В сарае, занимается ремонтом, – Уилл был польщен, уловил нотки гордости в голосе Ганнибала. – Сейчас я его позову. Проходи пока в дом, Джек.

– Уилл, Кроуфорд приехал. Составишь нам компанию? – Лектер стоял на пороге сарая.  
Его силуэт казался таким черным на фоне еще светлого неба. Что-то неприятное и темное мелькнуло в памяти Уилла, и он поспешно кивнул, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.  
–Да, уже иду.  
Он подождал пока доктор уйдет, затем плеснул растворителя в несколько жестянок и опустил в них испачканные краской кисти. Пусть поотмокают до утра, а затем нужно будет их промыть. Оттерев руки, он пошел в дом.

 

* * *  
Джек Кроуфорд уже несколько минут имел удовольствие общаться с доктором Лектером, когда в гостиную вошел Уилл. Он коротко поздоровался с Джеком и, пряча взгляд, двинулся к лестнице.  
– Я весь пропах краской. Мне нужно переодеться, простите. Сейчас вернусь.  
– Конечно, Уилл, – улыбнулся Ганнибал, и обратился уже к агенту ФБР, – а мы пока что немного скрасим себе вечер в ожидании нашего друга. Как на счет легкого аперитива перед ужином?  
– С удовольствием, Ганнибал, – Джек вернул улыбку, предназначавшуюся не ему.

Кроуфорд сидел на удобном диване напротив Ганнибала Лектера, понемногу отпивал разбавленный содовой виски из хрустального стакана, слушал и, слушая, рассматривал лицо Ганнибала. Оно ничего ему не говорило. Ему, начальнику поведенческого отдела ФБР лицо этого человека не могло дать почти никакой информации, кроме той, которую Лектер желал дать ему сам. А ведь Джек был действительно хорош в своем деле, и всегда по лицу мог определить характер человека, его тревоги и радости, скрытые и явные мысли. Лица подавляющего большинства людей – открытые книги. А здесь был человек опытный, умный, хитрый, знающий все тонкости психиатрии и физиогномики. Лицо Ганнибала выражало не больше, чем он желал показать. Безмятежное спокойствие, дружественные чувства, доброжелательность, намек на радость от встречи. И ничего из того, что могло поведать о состоянии Уилла и его отношениях с психиатром.

Кроуфорд поддерживал разговор и проглатывал готовые сорваться вопросы о самочувствии Грэма. Он вновь принимал игру доктора Лектера. И подозревал, даже был уверен, что безупречная учтивость Ганнибала являлась выражением крайнего презрения к его собеседникам.

Своим появлением Грэм практически спас положение. Переодевшийся в свежую рубашку и мягкие домашние брюки, с проступающей на лице щетиной, с прячущимся за оправой очков взглядом, с мягкой неуверенной поступью – он являл собой полную противоположность доктору Лектеру, одетому в жилет даже дома, даже в такой глуши, излучающему радушие, лощенному и определенно довольному жизнью. 

Тем не менее, нельзя было не признать, что Уилл определенно выглядел лучше, чем во время своего заключения, и куда лучше, чем во время своей затянувшейся болезни. Но что-то в его манере поведения, в движениях и отрывистых фразах наводило на тревожные мысли. Его почти зримо окружала атмосфера человека, дела которого катятся прямиком в Ад.

– Что ж, все в сборе, прошу в столовую. Продолжим наш разговор за ужином, – поднялся из кресла Ганнибал. – Я приготовил для вас нечто особенное, Джек, – он вновь растянул губы в тонкой, не обнажающей зубов улыбке. От этого она почему-то выглядела еще более пугающей.

За ужином Джек старался хоть немного разговорить Уилла, вызвать его на откровенность, задавал наводящие вопросы. Но Грэм говорил неохотно, будто через силу. Кроуфорд надеялся, что бокал вина хоть немного развяжет ему язык, но Уилл продолжал отмалчиваться. А прямые вопросы заставляли его нервничать, перекладывать с места на место приборы, комкать салфетки, хвататься за бокал и держать его у лица, будто прикрываясь. Отвечал он скупо и отрывисто, хоть и заверял с полной убежденностью, что прекрасно себя чувствует, что ему отлично здесь живется и лучшей компании, чем Ганнибал он и не пожелал бы. Его поведение все больше напоминало Джеку поведение ребенка, которого родители выставили напоказ в обществе, который смущается и становится от этого все более неловким, но который слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы капризничать или молчать в ответ на приставучие расспросы взрослых.

Время от времени в разговор вступал сам Лектер, и Джеку приходилось разделять внимание и самому отвечать на вопросы, поддерживая светскую беседу. За всем этим он едва ли успевал воздать должное кулинарному гению Ганнибала и с трудом мог определить, что именно он ест. В памяти задерживалось лишь то, что блюда были, как и всегда, чрезвычайно вкусными и красиво сервированными. Ганнибал же на этот раз не спешил по своему обыкновению просвещать его.

– Чудесный ужин, Ганнибал, мои аплодисменты. Но я не уверен, что смог распознать хотя бы половину ингредиентов. Да что там, я даже не могу понять, кто отдал свою жизнь, чтобы мы насладились этим вкуснейшим паштетом.  
Ганнибал отсалютовал ему бокалом.  
– Спасибо, Джек. Так уж вышло, что кто-то должен умереть, чтобы мы наполнили наши желудки. Еда всегда напоминает, что люди смертны.

После ужина они вновь переместились в гостиную. Кофе, алкоголь и непринужденная беседа. То ли сам Джек немного опьянел, то ли Уилл действительно стал вести себя немного раскованнее. Впрочем, тому было простительно. Болезнь и психологическая травма все же наложили довольно сильный отпечаток. Грэм всегда был замкнутым, а уж пройдя через весь этот кошмар, не стоило ожидать от него мгновенных позитивных перемен.

Но иногда не все так плохо, как кажется. Иногда все гораздо хуже. Стараясь подбодрить Уилла, Кроуфорд отметил, что тот выглядит лучше с их последней встречи, и высказал надежду, что его состояние будет улучшаться и в дальнейшем. И, будто продолжая свою мысль, добавил, что благодарен доктору Лектеру за самоотверженную помощь, за все то, что он делает для Уилла.

Одной это фразой Джек добился того эмоционального всплеска, той откровенности, на которую пытался вызвать Грэма весь вечер. Но он точно не ожидал услышать то, что произнес Уилл.

– Да. Мне действительно есть за что благодарить Ганнибала. Я столь многим обязан ему, что даже не представляю, как за все это расплатиться. Ганнибал спас меня, пожертвовав собой, – Уилл все больше распалялся, он вертел в руках кофейную чашку, едва не расплескивая горячий кофе себе на колени. – Забросил привычный для него образ жизни, пожертвовал своей карьерой, чтобы вытащить меня. Если бы не он, я бы сейчас сидел в тюрьме за преступления, которые даже не помню, как совершил.

Джек участливо внимал, Ганнибал сдержанно улыбался. И тут Грэм сказал нечто такое, что заставило Лектера немного напрячься, а Джека едва не открыть рот от изумления, сменяющегося шоком.

– Я до сих пор восхищаюсь смелостью Ганнибала. Надо обладать недюжинным умом и решительностью, чтобы продумать и воплотить в жизнь побег особо опасного заключенного из охраняемой клиники. До сих пор не понимаю, как ему это удалось, провести меня через все эти уровни охраны и успешно вывезти прочь из того проклятого места. Еще бы немного и я бы окончательно свихнулся в той камере. Я в неоплатном долгу. – Грэм перевел дух, истощенный столь длинной тирадой, и посмотрел на бывшего начальника. – Джек, я очень прошу тебя, ты хранил эту тайну так долго. Я понимаю, что я объявлен в розыск в половине штатов, и из-за меня разыскивают Ганнибала, но я полагаю, что теперь, после курса лечения, я совершенно не опасен для общества. А Ганнибал сделал все, чтобы оградить меня от любых внешних контактов. Надеюсь, ты сочтешь меня более не представляющим угрозы и не выдашь нас полиции. Хотя бы в память нашей давней дружбы, – Грэм замолчал и залпом допил свой кофе, почти не чувствуя вкуса и температуры.

Джек несколько секунд не мог найти подходящих слов. Речь Грэма выбила его из колеи. Он никак не ожидал, что Уилл воспринимает ситуацию именно так. Он не сводил глаз с Грэма, но в лице того не было и намека на то, что он осознает свое ужасное положение. Зато сам Джек начал понимать многое, во всяком случае, гораздо больше, чем до своего приезда сюда. Ему, наконец, открылось, зачем Лектер просил сохранить втайне от Уилла повторное слушание и новое решение суда. И почему он просил предоставить ему полномочия самому забрать Уилла из Балтиморской клиники для душевнобольных преступников. Кто знает, как он обставил свое появление там, и как Грэм воспринял его появление. Да еще и эти полгода вдвоем, в полной изоляции. Черт побери, он слишком доверился Лектеру. Осталось только выяснить, какова была его истинная цель.

– Уилл, – выдавил Кроуфорд и скосил взгляд на Ганнибала, пытаясь прочесть его реакцию. Кажется, тому самому было любопытно, что сейчас скажет Джек, и он решился. – Уилл, доктор Лектер не помогал тебе сбежать, – осторожно произнес Кроуфорд.  
– Не помогал? – удивился Грэм. – Все это организовал ты?  
– Нет, Уилл. Ты не сбегал из клиники. Ты был освобожден решением суда и вполне законно покинул ее стены. И ты не находишься в розыске.  
– А Ганнибал? – кажется, Грэм еще не осознал всю глубину обмана.  
– Доктора Лектера тоже никто не разыскивает. Он забрал тебя из клиники на основе решения суда и взял тебя на попечение, как твой лечащий врач.  
– Так все-таки он спас меня? – до Уилла определенно не доходило.  
– На повторном закрытом заседании суда, еще зимой, были рассмотрены новые данные твоего полного медицинского обследования, которое свидетельствовало о твоем полном выздоровлении и снимало с тебя ответственность за совершенные преступления. Решением суда ты был признан неподсудным и подлежащим освобождению из места заключения.

Уилл закрыл глаза. Руки его безвольно опустились на диван. Выстроенный с таким трудом мир рушился прямо у него под ногами. Ему не хватало воздуха, но он боялся глубоко вдохнуть. Каждый новый вздох, казалось, разрывал ему сердце. Это было так неправильно, это причиняло такую боль. Ему требовалось срочно остановить это разрушение. Найти что-то, за что можно уцепиться, тот фундамент, на котором можно будет отстроить свой привычный мир заново. Нужно вернуться к началу. Прокрутить еще раз в уме, что именно сказал Джек. Точно, вернуться к первопричине.

– Джек, откуда взялись новые данные о моем физическом и психическом состоянии? – взял себя в руки Грэм. О его волнении свидетельствовали лишь нервно шевелящиеся на обивке дивана пальцы.  
– Их предоставил доктор Лектер.  
– Значит, все-таки именно он помог мне?  
– Да, Уилл, но…  
– Это все, что мне нужно знать, Джек, – Грэм встал. – Простите, мне нужно немного побыть одному.  
С этими словами Уилл направился к входной двери и вышел во двор. 

– Как это понимать, Ганнибал?! – набросился на Лектера Кроуфорд. – Зачем ты обманывал Уилла все это время?  
– Мы никогда не поднимали эту тему в разговорах. Уилл не спрашивал меня, а мне и в голову не приходило, что воображение завело его так далеко.  
– Но ты и не разубеждал его в том, что являешься его спасителем!  
– Это, в какой-то мере, правда. Пусть не в столь глобальных масштабах, как представляет себе Уилл, но все же общение со мной приносит свои плоды.  
– Именно. Приносит плоды. Вот только какие?!  
– Ты не можешь не признать, что Уиллу намного лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад. Он не стеснен в перемещениях, не сидит в четырех стенах, я слежу за его регулярным и сбалансированным питанием, он имеет доступ к книгам, гуляет на свежем воздухе, не ограниченном тюремным двором, у него есть пес…  
– Пес? – настороженно переспросил Кроуфорд. – И где же он?  
– Да, – подтвердил Ганнибал. – Один из его старых псов. Я забрал его из приюта. Уилл много времени проводит с ним. Сейчас он, наверняка, где-то бегает в окрестностях, распугивая дичь. К тому же, я поощряю хобби Уилла. Раз в неделю мы выходим в океан порыбачить, и Уилл с удовольствие занимается ремонтом лодки и снастей. Так что уверяю тебя, никто не ущемляет его прав, и никто не сможет сказать, что я оказываю на него какое-либо влияние, кроме необходимой психологической помощи, – доктор Лектер уверено и с неприкрытым торжеством смотрел прямо в глаза Кроуфорду.

Джеку нечего было возразить. Ганнибал демонстративно открыл свои карты, но так и не назвал козырь. На первый, да и на второй взгляд все выглядело замечательно, и доктор Лектер действительно помогал Уиллу, способствуя его скорейшему излечению. Но Кроуфорд нутром чуял, тот что-то скрывал. Не просто так ведь все эти тайны и манипуляции. Стоило все же поговорить с Уиллом наедине.

– Ганнибал, зачем тебе все это? – прямо спросил Джек, демонстрируя усталость и поражение.  
– Я чувствую ответственность за Уилла. На мне все же есть некоторая вина за то, что его заболевание прогрессировало. Ведь именно я, определив, что ему нужен специалист, порекомендовал ему пройти обследование у Питера Сатклиффа. И до сих пор я виню себя за то, что не смог связать симптомы, которые наблюдал у Уилла с убийствами, совершенными им в невменяемом состоянии под влиянием его заболевания. Так что, считай, сейчас я стараюсь хотя бы в какой-то мере искупить свою вину и исправить то, что можно еще исправить. Уиллу нужна поддержка, он слишком многое пережил в одиночку и ему нужна дружеская рука на плече.

В который раз Кроуфорд поразился и восхитился той виртуозностью, с которой Лектер манипулировал словами. Придраться было не к чему. Уиллу Грэму было определенно хорошо рядом с доктором. Да и тот, кажется, желал ему лишь добра и всячески поддерживал. Но после раскрытия того заблуждения, в которое так долго верил Уилл, Джека начал точить червь сомнения. Не стоит оставлять это дело на самотек. В конце концов, он сам тоже виноват перед Грэмом не меньше Ганнибала, а может быть даже больше.

– Я рад, что ты помогаешь ему. И я вижу результат, который меня, несомненно, радует.  
– Все средства хороши для человека, который погрузился в кровь, как в реку. Чрез эту кровь назад вернуться вброд труднее, чем по ней пройти вперед, – процитировал Лектер.  
Джек вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Я имел в виду Уилла, – пояснил Ганнибал. – Принимая во внимание все, что он совершил…  
Но Джек уже не был уверен ни в чем.  
– Что ж, Ганнибал, был рад повидаться с вами, но уже поздно, а мне еще нужно успеть вернуться в Портленд…  
– Собираешься заночевать в городе?  
– Да, – ответил Джек, поднимаясь. – Смею надеяться, ты позволишь мне наведаться к вам еще через некоторое время? Мне хотелось бы еще поговорить с Уиллом. Кстати, где он сейчас? Во дворе?  
– Конечно, Джек. Мой номер ты знаешь, можешь оставлять голосовые сообщения, – кивнул Лектер. – А Уилла ты, скорее всего, найдешь на террасе. Заодно и с Франклином познакомишься.  
– Франклином? Это пес?  
– Верно. Что ж, пока отнесу посуду на кухню. Присоединюсь к вам через пару минут.

Джек решил воспользоваться выпавшим ему шансом и поговорить с Уиллом наедине. Он застал Грэма сидящим на ступенях крыльца, рядом с ним крутился охотничий пес. Он шагнул ниже и сел рядом с Уиллом. Пес заинтересованно обнюхал его и вновь подставил голову с длинными ушами под ласкающую ладонь хозяина.

– Все нормально, Джек, – первым нарушил тишину Уилл. – Возможно, Ганнибал и скрывал от меня информацию с каким-то умыслом, но я действительно никогда не спрашивал его ни о чем. Я сам выстроил эту версию, что он помог мне с побегом, сам поверил в нее, он лишь не давал мне утратить эту веру.  
– Уилл, если тебе нужна помощь, если ты хочешь мне о чем-то рассказать, ты знаешь, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
Грэм помотал головой.  
– Все в полном порядке, Джек. Правда. Мне здесь хорошо. И мне хорошо с Ганнибалом.  
– Ему что-то нужно от тебя. И я подозреваю, что это идет вразрез с твоими интересами. Лектер не так прост, как кажется. Иногда меня посещают подозрения, что он является источником большинства твоих проблем. Быть может, именно он то чудовище, что терзает тебя, – на пробу закинул Кроуфорд.  
– Он чудовище, – легко согласился Уилл, которому, похоже, было известно куда больше, чем мог предположить Джек. – Но у меня больше никого нет.  
Кроуфорд едва не возмутился “А как же я?!“, но вовремя прикусил язык. Уилл ясно давал понять, что не нуждается в его помощи. Он уже сделал выбор.  
“Вот так святые попадают в Ад“, – подумал Джек.

За спиной открылась дверь. Франклин завилял куцым хвостом и кинулся к Ганнибалу, стуча когтями по деревянному настилу.  
– Привет, мой хороший, – Лектер присел и принялся гладить довольного сверх меры пса. – Ну, и сколько оленей ты загнал на этот раз? Пойдешь с нами на охоту? Хороший пёс.  
Вскоре он выпрямился и шагнул к сидящим мужчинам. Те поднялись навстречу.  
– Засиделся я с вами. Пора и честь знать, – произнес Кроуфорд.  
Уилл свистнул псу, и они вдвоем сбежали с крыльца и затерялись в темноте  
Ганнибал протянул руку Кроуфорду и тот ответил ему уверенным пожатием.  
– Спасибо что заботишься о Уилле.  
Свет фонаря осветил лицо Ганнибала, когда тот учтиво склонил голову. Вновь с этой полуулыбкой и нечитаемым выражением лица. И тут Джек понял, где он видел похожее выражение. Он встречался с тем человеком по долгу службы. Умные глаза, приветливый взгляд, дружелюбный тон, такой понимающий, но почему-то он вызывал подсознательный страх и желание как можно быстрее попрощаться с ним. А потом Кроуфорду сказали, что это был надзиратель в камерах смертников. Один из палачей, опускающих рычаг, когда приговоренные к смертной казни уже сидят на электрическом стуле. Джек едва поборол желание отшатнуться.  
– Счастливой дороги, Джек, – произнес Ганнибал, сверля его цепким взглядом.  
– Да, Ганнибал, всего хорошего, – пробормотал Кроуфорд.

Возле машины его ждал Уилл, едва различимый в скудном свете, который давал фонарь под крышей террасы. Он молча пожал руку Джеку и так же молча повернул к дому. Пес потрусил за ним. Отъезжая, Кроуфорд смотрел на две фигуры пред входной дверью. Он готов был поклясться, что доктор Лектер собственническим жестом обнимал Уилла за плечи. Франклин сидел у его ног.

 

* * *  
– Как там катер? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, склонившись над раковиной с закатанными рукавами рубашки. Уилл стоял рядом и протирал вымытую посуду полотенцем.  
– Все закрасил. Но надо ждать пока высохнет. День-другой. А потом еще лаком сверху пройтись. Для закрепления.  
– Тогда, полагаю, у нас будет небольшой перерыв в рыбалке, – произнес Лектер, протягивая ему тарелку.  
Грэм принялся механически протирать ее.  
– Жаль.  
Так и не дождавшись от Уилла иной реакции, Ганнибал развил мысль.  
– Я предлагаю на днях съездить на разведку в ближайший лес, или даже дальше. Не зря ведь Франклин где-то пропадает часами. Думаю, дичи там полно, да и какой-нибудь ручей найдется. Можно будет и поохотиться, и тебе порыбачить на новом месте.  
Уилл, наконец, проявил признаки заинтересованности. Он поставил сухую тарелку на стопку, вскинул взгляд на Ганнибала и сказал нечто, что Лектер вовсе не ожидал услышать.  
– Ганнибал, что ты за человек такой? Сколько тебе нужно моей жизни, что ты по кусочку отбираешь её? – и он, как ни в чем не бывало, взял из рук доктора следующий бокал.  
Это был момент предельной открытости, более того, это был момент, когда Уилл впервые поинтересовался мотивами Ганнибала. Лектер был приятно удивлен такой откровенностью и ответил тем же.  
– Я хочу ее всю.  
– Почему? – просто спросил Грэм. Да, Кроуфорду удалось посеять некоторые сомнения в его искалеченной душе.  
– Потому что ты особенный. И я не хочу делить тебя ни с кем.  
– Понятно, – ответил Уилл. Похоже, он принял это заявление совершенно спокойно, как само собой разумеющееся объяснение. – Ненавижу тебя.  
Ганнибал вопросительно вскинул брови.  
– За то, что ты не сказал мне о том, что с меня сняли обвинения. Никогда больше ни лги мне.  
– Я не могу тебе этого обещать, Уилл.  
– Понятно, – повторил он. – Ты уже все? – спросил он. – Тогда пошли наверх, я устал.  
– Да, конечно, – Ганнибал закрутил кран, взял из рук Уилла полотенце, вскользь дотронувшись до его пальцев и внимательно наблюдая реакцию. Грэм судорожно втянул воздух, хотя и постарался скрыть этот вздох, но не отшатнулся. Кажется, он был готов.

Уилл пошел в душ первым, справился довольно быстро и уступил ванну Ганнибалу. Возвращаясь в спальню, Лектер неспешно вытирался, рассматривая Уилла, который лежал в постели на спине и в свою очередь не сводил глаз с него. Ганнибал двигался нарочито медленно. Он мог себе это позволить – его жертва неподвижна.

На мгновение Уилл задержал взгляд на паху Ганнибала и Лектер вновь услышал этот чудесный, будоражащий кровь, вздох. Определенно, сегодня ночью Уилл собирался зайти дальше их обычных ласк. Ганнибал был только за.

Лектер растянулся на постели рядом с ним. Уилл не шевелился. Он прикрыл глаза, и теперь в неярком свете ночника его лицо без брони очков помолодело лет на десять. Он выглядел таким возбуждающе-беззащитным, таким желанно-покорным.

Он потянулся к Уиллу, но тот, будто, наконец, осознав, что сейчас произойдет, дернулся в сторону. Впрочем, Ганнибал был настроен решительно. Он перехватил Грэма в движении и прижал его к кровати своим телом. Уилл загнанно задышал, напрягся, но попыток вырваться не предпринимал. Ладонь Ганнибала огладила его бедро, скользнула ниже и нырнула под колено, поглаживая чувствительную ямку. К такой интимной ласке Грэм был не готов. Он как-то беспомощно всхлипнул и обмяк в руках Лектера.

– Ненавижу тебя.  
– За что на этот раз?  
– За то, что ты сейчас сделаешь.  
– Не спеши ненавидеть меня до.  
– Не думаю, что у меня будет такая возможность после.  
– Думаю, у тебя не будет такой возможности уже во время, – многообещающе усмехнулся Ганнибал, обнажая зубы. – Будь со мной, Уилл.  
– Разве у меня есть возможность уйти? – Грэм немного раздвинул колени, позволяя руке Ганнибала гладить его по внутренней стороне бедер.  
– Я надеюсь, что ты сделаешь этот выбор сам.  
– Разве ты не чувствуешь? Я уже сделал его, – выдохнул Уилл и вскинул бедра навстречу ласкающим пальцам своего… Психиатра? Друга? Кого-то большего? Определенно.

Ганнибал на секунду отвлекся, протянув руку назад в поисках тюбика с прозрачным гелем, который он прихватил с собой. Сперва он хотел использовать какое-нибудь натуральное масло, но затем рассудил, что для первого раза лучше подходит специальная гидрофильная смазка без запаха. Тем более, что вряд ли Уилл готовил себя. Брезгливость у доктора Лектера отсутствовала напрочь, но он предпочел бы избежать смешения столь различных по своей природе запахов. Масло сандала или пачули прекрасно подойдет, когда он сам подготовит Уилла в следующий раз.

Лектер прижал смазанный средний палец к сжатому анусу своего любовника. Уилл заметно напрягся. Тогда Ганнибал опустил большой палец на точку, находящуюся между анусом и мошонкой и мягко погладил. Уилл задышал чаще, ему определенно нравилось, но Лектер ожидал более сильной реакции. Он еще помассировал нежную кожу в промежности, одновременно плавно погружая палец внутрь Грэма. Член молодого мужчины начал подавать признаки заинтересованности. Еще несколько скользящих движений вперед и назад, и член Уилла напрягся во всю свою длину. Дружеская заботливость, смешанная с нежностью любовника, творила чудеса.

Ганнибал смазал указательный палец. К поступательно-вращательным движениям двух пальцев, дразнящих чувствительные стенки входа, Лектер добавил ласкающее скольжение по члену Уилла другой рукой, добиваясь откровенного стона удовольствия. Уилл начал извиваться на постели. 

Вдохновленный успехом, Ганнибал толкнулся глубже, нащупывая простату. Нашел выпирающий бугорок железы и нежно потер его двумя пальцами. Уилл не выказал никакой реакции. Лектер повторил. Ничего не изменилось. То есть Уилл определенно наслаждался манипуляциями доктора в своей заднице, но никак не реагировал на прямую стимуляцию простаты. Ганнибал даже остановился. Что-то было не так.

Уилл пробормотал нечто нетерпеливо-неразборчивое, и Ганнибал продолжил движения. Следовало признать, что Грэм является обладателем совершенно нечувствительной простаты. Это несколько усложняло задачу, впрочем.... Ганнибала посетила идея. Маловероятно, но попробовать все же стоит.

Он повернул кисть ладонью вниз и погладил двумя пальцами стенку прямой кишки напротив простаты. Грэм взвился над постелью, прикусывая губы в попытке сдержать стоны от накатившего удовольствия. Ганнибал подвигал кончиками пальцев еще. Уилл зашелся подвываниями, толкаясь бедрами навстречу руке любовника.

– Потрясающе, – прошептал Лектер. – Уилл, – добавил он уже громче, – я знал что ты особенный, но ты просто идеален. Кто бы мог подумать? Ты идеален везде.  
– П-перестань, Ган-нибал, – еле выдавил Грэм. – Дай передохнуть. Что ты там нашел такое, что тебя так удивило.  
– У тебя зеркальная простата, – ответил Лектер, вынимая пальцы из Уилла, но продолжая поглаживать его напряженный пенис.  
– И что это значит? – пробормотал Уилл, еле переводя дух. Края сфинктера пульсировали в такт биения сердца. Грэм облизал пересохшие губы, он был не против, чтобы Ганнибал вернул свои пальцы обратно, или даже заменил их чем-то большим.  
– Это означает, что у тебя зеркальная чувствительность. Проэкционной точкой простаты является противоположная стенка кишки.  
– Я так и не понял, плохо это или хорошо?  
– Это очень необычно. Такое встречается менее чем у пяти процентов мужчин.  
– Так я особенный, – довольно улыбнулся Уилл.  
– Для меня ты особенный во всем, – нависая над ним, произнес Лектер и прижался своими губами к губам Уилла.

Вылизывая рот Грэма изнутри, Ганнибал не переставал обдумывать новое открытие. Если чувствительнее всего была точка, зеркальная простате, больше всего приятных ощущений будет давать секс не в оптимальной для первого раза коленно-локтевой позиции, а лицом к лицу, обеспечивая к тому же не только максимальный контакт тел, но и постоянный контакт взглядов.

С этой мыслью Ганнибал подхватил левую ногу Уилла под колено и закинул ее себе на бедро. Грэм самостоятельно повторил то же другой ногой, полностью открываясь перед Ганнибалом. Одно ощущение, как член этого опасного во всех смыслах хищника прижимался к его мошонке, заставляло его поджимать пальцы на ногах от предвкушения.

– Ты готов, Уилл? – хрипло спросил его Лектер, просовывая одну руку между их телами и пристраивая головку пениса к скользкому входу.  
– Да, – выдохнул Уилл ему прямо в рот. – Давай…

И Лектер толкнулся вперед, одновременно прикусывая Уилла за губу. Грэм заметался, разрываясь между интенсивностью двух ощущений, этого оказалось слишком много для него. Его трепыхание лишь подстегнуло Ганнибала, он подхватил ноги Уилла, уложил себе на локтевые сгибы и принялся за дело всерьез. Грэм почувствовал себя не просто раскрытым, а распахнутым навстречу Ганнибалу. А тот входил все глубже, пока не толкнулся головкой в место напротив простаты. Уилл запрокинул голову и захлебнулся стоном. Господи, он даже предположить не мог, что это может быть настолько приятно.

Ганнибал сжимал Уилла все крепче, упиваясь его хриплыми стонами и закатывающимися глазами. Наконец-то, это произошло, Уилл Грэм полностью принадлежит ему. Навсегда.

Подвывая, Уилл кончил, прижимаясь всем телом к Ганнибалу, член подергивался, зажатый между их животами. Сдерживающийся из последних сил, Лектер успел еще ощутить, как по прямой кишке Уилла пошла волна конвульсивных сокращений. Именно они подтолкнули его к собственному оргазму. Еще один глубокий толчок, и он выплеснулся внутрь Уилла.

Цветные круги перед глазами таяли. Придерживая двумя пальцами стенки сфинктера, Ганнибал медлено вышел из него и выпрямился на коленях. Уилл, наконец, смог вытянуть ноги, сведенные судорогой ступни постепенно расслаблялись. Лектер вдруг склонился вниз и вдохнул запах кожи Уилла.  
– От тебя так хорошо пахнет, – сказал он куда-то в пупок Грэма.  
– И чем же?  
– Мной, – ответил Ганнибал, откатываясь на свою половину кровати, и Уилл готов был поклясться, что он облизнулся.

Больше нет нужды бояться, нет нужды бежать и прятаться, спасаясь от кошмара. Потому что твой самый страшный кошмар уже добрался до тебя. Ты в его лапах и больше тебе от него не спастись, потому что бежать уже некуда. Потому что ты засыпаешь и просыпаешься рядом с ним. Потому что бежать тебе уже не хочется, выбор сделан.

 

* * *  
Уилл стоял перед зеркалом в ванной и уже с минуту крутил в руках бритву. Станок был с режимом вибрации для более качественно бритья, круглая рукоятка толщиной в палец, ребристая резиновая поверхность. Грэм уже несколько раз включал и выключал кнопку, наслаждаясь отдающей в пальцы вибрацией и низким гудящим звуком. И представлял, как бы эта рукоятка ощущалась у него в заднице. Трахаться хотелось просто невыносимо. От одной мысли о пальцах Ганнибала внутри себя у него начинало вставать. А уж при мысли о члене… Они занимались настоящим сексом едва ли больше месяца, а он уже жить без этого не может. Но ведь не пойдет же он к Ганнибалу и не предложит “А давай потрахаемся“. Тем более что Лектеру вряд ли понравится такая формулировка.

Глубоко вздохнув, Уилл выключил виброрежим, сделал воду похолоднее и принялся избавляться от щетины. Взгляд задержался на станке, которым брился Ганнибал и на Грэма вновь нахлынуло то ощущение восторга и даже какого-то одухотворения, с которым он какие-то четверть часа назад наблюдал за тем, как слой за слоем Лектер снимает отросшую щетину со своих щек, обнажая гладкую кожу. Вот черт, теперь у него действительно встал. Ну и что теперь делать, опять в душ? Или по-быстрому в спальне, ведь не вернется же Ганнибал прямо сейчас?!

Наскоро добрившись, Уилл вернулся в спальню и раскинулся на постели. Мысли потекли в нужную сторону, подстегивая движения пальцев на разгоряченном члене. Грэм представлял, что это рука Ганнибала ласкает его, все убыстряя темп, иногда сжимая почти до боли, иногда потирая подушечкой пальца приоткрытое отверстие на головке. Другой рукой Уилл сжал мошонку, как иногда это делал доктор, добавляя остроты ощущениям. Господи, только бы не вернулся сейчас, только бы не застал… Стыда ведь не оберешься. Стоило об этом лишь подумать, как воображение подкинуло ему картинку – Ганнибал стоит рядом с кроватью и наблюдает, как Уилл удовлетворяет себя. Кровь загрохотала в ушах еще громче, а член стал будто каменный, Грэм даже представить не мог, что это так заведет его. О, да… Еще немного…

– Уилл! Спускайся завтракать! У нас впереди большой день!  
Голос Лектера громом отозвался в ушах Уилла, от страха и от какого-то сладкого предвкушения его подкинуло на кровати, все тело омыла эндорфиновая волна, и Уилл кончил, едва успев задушить рождающийся в глотке стон.

Ганнибал стоял у лестницы, вскинув голову и жадно прислушиваясь. Если Уилл занимался тем, о чем он подумал, то стоило задуматься – это недоработка доктора или же его профессиональный успех?  
– Олени ждать не будут, Уилл! – снова позвал он.  
– Да куда они денутся, – пробормотал Грэм, появляясь из коридора на втором этаже. Вид у него был взъерошенный, но вполне довольный.  
– Пойдут на поиски лучших охотников, – улыбнулся Ганнибал, наблюдая, как Грэм спускается к нему.  
– Ты уверен, что охота происходит именно так? Кажется, совсем наоборот – охотник ищет добычу, – усмехнулся Уилл, поравнявшись с Лектером.  
– Все зависит от охотника, – Ганнибал немного склонился к нему и принюхался. От запаха он почувствовал щекотку даже в костях, определенно пахло спермой и потом. А учитывая, что Ганнибал точно видел, как Грэм принимал с утра душ, это наводило на определенные мысли. – На ловца и зверь бежит.  
– Понятно… – протянул Уилл, отворачиваясь и стараясь скрыть смущение. – Не уверен, что я хочу есть. Еще даже не рассвело.  
– А я уверен, что ты еще поблагодаришь меня за то, что я позаботился о тебе и накормил. Впереди долгий день, который определит, кто является охотником, а кто добычей. Уверяю, ты еще успеешь проголодаться, пока мы доберемся до места.  
– Голодный охотник – хороший охотник, – парировал Уилл, – придвигая к себе тарелку с легким завтраком. – Черт, опять очки сверху забыл.  
– Смею заверить, все, что у тебя в тарелке – съедобно.  
– И еще недавно бегало? – спросил Уилл, поднося ко рту кусочек умопомрачительно пахнущего мяса.  
– О да, но недостаточно быстро, – ухмылка Ганнибала стала какой-то хищной. – Кое-кто бегает быстрее.  
Грэм перестал жевать и вопросительно посмотрел на Лектера.  
– Я имел в виду Франклина. Он вчера загнал кролика и гордо притащил добычу в дом.  
– Мне казалось, он уже слишком стар для такого, – удивился Уилл, вновь принимаясь за еду.  
– Настоящий охотник всегда остается охотником.  
На кухню забежал Франклин, и принялся нетерпеливо нарезать круги вокруг мужчин, предчувствуя какое-то новое и увлекательное развлечение. От него пахло мокрой шерстью и травой.

– Так куда мы направляемся? – поинтересовался Уилл, загружая на заднее сидение багажника два ружья, патронташи и чехол с удочкой и снастями.  
– В сторону Аппалачей.  
– А чем тебе не по душе лес рядом?  
– Там, куда мы едем, дичь не такая пуганная. К тому же есть прекрасное озеро и ручьи.  
– А долго ехать?  
– Уилл, мы же вчера все обсуждали, – вскинул брови Ганнибал, заводя мотор.  
– Да? Ну, я подзабыл, наверное.  
– За час доберемся. Пристегнись.

Ганнибал отдавал себе отчет, что рискует, приглашая своего неуравновешенного пациента на совместную охоту. Но в то же время он испытывал нездоровое воодушевление по этому поводу. Уилл с ружьем в руках, вызывал у него возбуждение, которое прокатывалось от нейронов головного мозга до пещеристых тел в паху. Поэтому он сознательно не поддался порыву здравомыслия зарядить ружье холостыми, и выдал Уиллу настоящие патроны. По ходу дела будет видно. На крайний случай можно будет ограничиться только рыбалкой.

Природа в самом северном штате США, не считая Аляски, была прекрасна, будто в первый день создания. Жители штата Мэн бережно охраняли свою главную гордость – леса, которые занимали более восьмидесяти процентов территории. Припарковав автомобиль на одном из съездов, мужчины углубились в лес. Деревья вокруг были преимущественно хвойные – сосны, ели и пихты, но встречались буки и ясени, листва которых уже начала приобретать тот желто-охряный оттенок, который сиял золотом на темно-зеленом фоне. Стояла тишина, которую лишь изредка нарушал то хруст ветки, то шелест листвы где-то высоко в кронах. Уилл шагал за Ганнибалом, уверенно ведущим его куда-то вперед. На одном плече Лектера висело ружье, на другом небольшой рюкзак с необходимым минимумом припасов и снаряжения. Уилл нес свое ружье и чехол с рыбацкими снастями. Пес, уткнувшись носом в землю, то забегал вперед, то возвращался к ним, всем своим видом предлагая двигаться быстрее, дескать, он обнаружил много интересного.

Через полчаса пешего хода они вышли к неглубокому, но довольно широкому ручью.  
– Привал, – объявил Ганнибал, сбросил рюкзак на землю и сел рядом, положив ружье поперек колен.  
Уилл, уложив свою ношу рядом с ним, подошел к воде. То здесь, то там мелькала блестящая чешуя. Рыбы здесь было полно. Грэм довольно улыбнулся, представив, как он, наденет прорезиненные рыбацкие штаны, дойдет до середины речушки, где уровень воды чуть ниже колен, а течение так и норовит свалить с ног, размахнется, слушая свист лески, и закинет наживку. И будет стоять, ожидая клева, щурясь от бликов солнца на воде. А потом поплавок дернется…

Грэм оглянулся на Ганнибала, тот сидел в той же позе и смотрел на него. Выражение его лица показалось Уиллу каким-то странным, то ли задумчивым, то ли печальным. Он приставил ладонь козырьком, прикрывая очки от солнца, но Ганнибал уже сменил позу, отвлекшись на Франклина. Охотничья натура рвалась вперед, но возраст давал о себе знать, и старый пес улегся рядом с мужчиной, наслаждаясь выпавшим отдыхом.

– Вернемся потом сюда, – попросил Уилл, подходя к ним. – Замечательное место.  
– Конечно, Уилл. Если ты хочешь, мы можем вообще не уходить. Займешься рыбалкой.  
– А ты? Ты же хотел поймать оленя.  
– Можно в другой раз.  
– Нет, так не пойдет. Раз уж мы взяли ружья, мы просто обязаны кого-нибудь подстрелить.  
– Как на счет местного егеря? – без тени улыбки спросил Ганнибал. – Даже искать долго не придется, я знаю, в какой стороне у него здесь хижина.  
– А разрешение на отстрел егерей у тебя есть? – не менее серьезно поинтересовался Грэм.  
– Нет, только на оленей и мелкую дичь. Но когда меня это останавливало? – пожал плечами Ганнибал.  
Уилл несколько секунд пристально всматривался в его лицо, будто ища подтверждения каким-то своим подозрениям. Затем тряхнул головой, поправил очки на переносице и произнес:  
– Нет. Сегодня, пожалуй, только олени. И форель.  
– Полагаю, выбор тут большой и я как минимум могу рассчитывать еще на окуня или щуку. У меня прекрасно получается фаршированная щука, так что я надеюсь на твое умение рыбака.  
– Ты еще лосося закажи, – рассмеялся Уилл. – Хотя, почему бы и нет. Буду глушить ладонью и выбрасывать на берег.  
– Как-то ты не похож на гризли, – вернул ему улыбку Ганнибал.  
– Тут еще и гризли водятся?! – притворно ужаснулся Уилл.  
– Забредают иногда. Главное с бобром не перепутать.  
Мужчины расхохотались, разбивая тишину вдребезги.

– Хорошо тут, – отсмеявшись, заметил Грэм. – Рыбы вон полно, а даже птиц нет. Я привык к птицам, на побережье чайки все время кричат, а тут так тихо.  
Ганнибал молча смотрел на него, затем поднялся, протянул Уиллу его снаряжение, закинул рюкзак на оба плеча и двинулся вперед, держа ружье наготове.  
– Пойдем, – негромко сказал Лектер. – Франклин, след.  
И они углубились в лес.

Какое-то время спустя Франклин настороженно замер, оглянулся на мужчин и ринулся вперед. Ганнибал взвел курок, махнул Грэму и последовал за псом. Среди деревьев что-то мелькнуло. Лектер остановился, вскидывая ружье. Уилл застыл рядом, напряженно всматриваясь в просвет между стволами. И тут до них донесся голос, картаво прокатывающий букву “р“. Голос был мужской и неожиданно ласково-умильный.

Ганнибал фыркнул, поставил ружье на предохранитель и пошел вперед. Через десяток метров они уже могли разглядеть высокого бородатого мужчину в форме егеря, склонившегося к Франклину и треплющего того по холке. Ганнибал раздраженно дернул уголком рта.

Заметив их, мужчина выпрямился и произнес нечто определенно приветственное. Уилл смог различить, что егерь говорил на французском, но знание этого языка не было его сильной стороной. И он собирался уже было поприветствовать его в ответ на английском, чтобы дать понять, какой язык предпочтительнее в разговоре, когда Ганнибал ответил бородачу на беглом французском.

Мужчина расплылся в улыбке и произнес целую тираду. Она слились для Уилла в журчащий набор звуков, которые даже на слова было разделить проблематично. Лектер вновь ответил что-то, непринужденно поддерживая беседу. Егерь рассмеялся. Они обменялись еще несколькими фразами, затем бородач махнул рукой на прощание, кивнул Уиллу и пошел дальше по своим лесничим делам.

– Не знал, что ты говоришь на французском языке, – произнес Грэм.  
– Осмелюсь предположить, ты не знаешь обо мне еще очень многого.  
– А почему он на французском говорил?  
– Около трети жителей штата свободно на нем говорит. Хотя английский и является основным языком, которым владеет почти все население. К тому же граница близко и канадское влияние здесь более заметно. А когда я ему ответил, он, вероятно, решил, что мы оба владеем этим языком и не стал переходить на английский.  
– Ясно. И что ты ему сказал?  
– Что ему стоит носить одежду более яркого цвета, иначе его могут принять за оленя и нечаянно подстрелить.  
– А он что?  
– Сказал, что тогда уж за лося, но для полного сходства ему не хватает рогов.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
– Лосятина? Тоже неплохо. Идем дальше? – он свистнул, подзывая Франклина, и зашагал первым.

В тот раз оленя они так и не подстрелили, хоть и видели несколько раз, как рога мелькали среди стволов. Сделали каждый по нескольку выстрелов, но впустую. Когда солнце перевалило за полдень, они вернулись обратно к ручью немного выше места, где останавливались до этого и Уилл, наконец, принялся увлеченно складывать удочку. Лектер занялся обедом.

Ганнибал промахнулся намеренно. Он не взялся бы предсказать, какую реакцию мог выдать Уилл на вид оленя вблизи, а тем более, мертвого оленя. Возможно, это помогло бы ему окончательно избавиться от преследующих его подсознательных страхов, о которых он бормотал во сне, а может, лишь только бы подстегнуло их и усугубило течение болезни. Ганнибал еще не был готов к новым прогрессирующим изменениям в психике Уилла. Так что на ужин придется ограничиться рыбой. Но сезон охоты ведь только начинался. Возможно, Ганнибал даст Уиллу возможность подстрелить оленя самому. В конце концов, нет ничего вкуснее жареной оленины. Разве что егерь.

 

* * *  
Еще до рассвета Уилл выскользнул из постели, наскоро оделся, стараясь не разбудить Ганнибала, и похлопал себя по бедру, привлекая внимание Франклина. Пес поднял голову, внимательно осмотрел спортивный костюм хозяина и, видимо, решил, что лучше уж он еще поспит в тепле рядом с другим своим хозяином. Грэм задержал взгляд на идиллической картине – спящий доктор Лектер и пес в ногах кровати. В душе всколыхнулась горькая тоска. Лектер смог не только вполне законно присвоить самого Уилла, но также прибрал к рукам все, что Уиллу было дорого. С его полного согласия.

Грэм разрывался между противоречивыми чувствами к этому человеку. Ему одновременно хотелось вернуться к нему в постель, забраться под одеяло и прижаться к теплому боку, подлезть под сильную надежную руку, чтобы почувствовать себя в полной безопасности. А у другой его части прямо руки чесались бегом спуститься на кухню, выбрать нож побольше и поострее, вернуться в спальню и вогнать этот нож куда-нибудь, например, в глазницу Ганнибала. А потом в его лживый рот. А затем в его сердце. Выпотрошить и посмотреть, будет ли кровь Лектера такой же черной, как его душа.

Уилл даже отшатнулся, когда осознал, о чем только что раздумывал. Да, с ним определенно было что-то не так. Осталось только понять, помогает ли ему доктор преодолеть это состояние, или же наоборот, лишь усугубляет его. Пробежка должна помочь ему очистить мысли и, возможно, найти кое-какие ответы. И Грэм выскользнул из спальни, прикрыв дверь за собой.

Пробежка действительно помогла привести мысли в порядок, выстроить их в логические цепочки. Но выводы, к которым пришел Уилл были пугающими. Забота доктора Лектера о нем не имела ничего общего ни с дружбой, ни с любовью. Она была сродни жадности исследователя, открывшего новый вид, еще не занесенный в каталог, восторгу коллекционера, который трепетно относится к произведению искусства, которое он, наконец, заполучил в свою полную собственность. И что самое страшное, Уилл не мог сказать, что ему не нравилось это отношение к себе. Он был польщен, и его одновременно ужасало его положение. Но никогда он еще чувствовал себя таким особенным, таким нужным, таким желанным. Тем, кто стоит месяцев упорного труда, чтобы заполучить его, и лет добровольного уединения, лишь бы быть только наедине с ним.

Вымотав себя бегом, Грэм вернулся в дом ближе к обеду. Он устал. Физически и морально. Он устал размышлять, взвешивать, принимать решения, быть все время настороже. Он нашел Ганнибала в кабинете, где тот раньше проводил ночи.

– Здравствуй, Уилл, – Лектер оторвался от рисунка, над которым работал. К облегчению Грэма, на бумаге был эскиз какого-то города, а не его обнаженная фигура.  
– Привет, – буркнул он и опустился на диван за спиной Ганнибала.  
– Не желаешь ли сначала принять душ? – прибавил Лектер, не оборачиваясь.  
– Нет.  
– От тебя несет потом, – Ганнибал соизволил обернуться и посмотреть на Уилла.  
– Переживешь.  
Лектер нахмурился.  
– Ты забываешься, Уилл.  
– И что, накажешь меня? Преподашь урок хороших манер? – Уилл чувствовал себя необыкновенно легко и развязно.  
– Уилл, что произошло? Ты чем-то расстроен? – на тон мягче спросил Ганнибал.  
– Нет. Как раз со мной все в порядке. Это ведь ты начал доебываться ко мне, – Грэм с веселым злорадством отметил, что ему в кои-то веки удалось задеть Ганнибала.  
– Что за слова, Уилл? – Лектер, кажется, был действительно шокирован. Он поднялся и развернул кресло так, чтобы сидеть лицом к лицу с Грэмом.  
– Будто ты не знаешь таких слов. Лицемерный ублюдок.

Ганнибал никак не прореагировал на грубое высказывание Уилла, лишь смотрел на него жутковатым немигающим взглядом. И Грэма понесло.  
– Да-да, лицемерный и лживый! Думаешь, я не понимаю, что со мной что-то происходит. Что этот мать его энцефалит снова возвращается. Или осложняется. А ты наблюдаешь за мной, как за подопытной зверушкой, попутно трахая во все дыры! И как, нравится?! Получаешь двойное удовольствие?! – Уилл уже почти срывался на крик. Пальцы рук начали мелко подрагивать, и он вынужден был до боли сжать кулаки, чтобы прекратить это. Хотя бы не чувствовать. – Ты используешь меня для каких-то своих целей, прикрываясь красивыми словами и запудривая мне мозги. Ты чудовище! А я ведь давно понял, что что-то не так, все эти симптомы, сны, обрывки слухов, кусочки фактов, складывающиеся в мозаику. Ведь наверняка, если копнуть поглубже, откроется самая настоящая бездна, наполненная кошмарами, – уже спокойнее произнес Грэм, всплеск гнева истощил его, и он снова расслабился.

“Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав, Уилл“, – подумал Ганнибал, но произнес совсем другое.  
– Почему бы тебе не заметить лучшую мою сторону?  
– Не знал, что она у тебя есть, – Уилл отстраненно рассматривал наливающиеся кровью дугообразные следы от ногтей на своих ладонях.  
– Никто не может досконально знать человека, не будучи разве что в него влюбленным, – ответил Лектер, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
Уилл несколько секунд молча переваривал услышанное, словно примеряя сказанные слова на себя.  
– Не смей играть со мной, – тихо, но с оттенком угрозы, наконец, произнес он.

Ганнибал внимательно разглядывал своего… Пациента? Любовника? Кого-то большего? От его цепкого взгляда не ускользала ни одна деталь. Там, где другой наблюдатель увидел бы лишь перепады настроения или закономерную реакцию на внешние раздражители, он видел симптомы. Еще не слишком выраженные, не угрожающе явные, но все же. Заболевание явственно прогрессировало. Прошел едва год, а рецидив стал понемногу проявляться. Через месяц-другой пора ожидать ярко выраженного обострения, после которого можно надеяться на продолжительное затишье в несколько лет. А что если немного спровоцировать Уилла?  
– Недавнее общение с Джеком, видимо, натолкнуло тебя на какие-то выводы. На твоем месте я не стал бы доверять всему, что говорит агент Кроуфорд.  
– Недавнее? – нахмурившись, переспросил Уилл. – Я не виделся с Джеком с тех пор, как он приходил навестить меня в клинику. Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Вопрос поставил Ганнибала в тупик. И если бы доктор чуть хуже владел своей мимикой, Грэм был бы вправе гордиться тем, что он один из тех немногих людей, которые заставили Ганнибала Лектера потерять самообладание пусть даже и на несколько мгновений.

– Уилл, агент Кроуфорд приезжал к нам несколько месяцев назад.  
– Он что, знает, где мы скрываемся?!  
У Лектера непроизвольно дернулся уголок рта.  
– Ты снова что-то недоговариваешь. Предупреждаю, не играй со мной, – повторил Уилл, то ли специально, то ли неосознанно копируя позу Ганнибала  
– Иначе что? – усмехнулся Лектер, разговор принимал интересный оборот. – Ты в числе тех, кто считает, что меня надо судить и казнить?  
– Нет, я полагаю, тебя следует повесить до суда, – искривил губы в такой несвойственной ему ухмылке Грэм, что Ганнибал невольно восхитился.  
– В этой стране больше не вешают. Только смертельная инъекция или электрический стул. За редким исключением.  
– За каким исключением?  
– В нескольких штатах, как альтернатива возможен расстрел, при определенных условиях.  
– Ну, тогда расстрелять. Штат Мэн против Ганнибала Лектера. Звучит, а?  
– Вынужден тебя разочаровать, в этом штате отменена смертная казнь. Мэн в дюжине тех штатов, где больше не казнят.  
– Черт, тебе везет.  
– А почему именно расстрел, Уилл? – Ганнибалу и вправду было любопытно узнать.  
– Зрелищно. И быстро.

Лектер отметил про себя очередность приоритетов Уилла.  
– Не знаю, зрелищнее ли расстрел чем казнь на электрическом стуле, но как мне кажется действительно быстрее и гуманнее.  
– Как я посмотрю, ты весьма осведомлен в этой сфере, – поддел его Грэм. Кажется, он уже полностью успокоился и теперь проявлял только любопытство.  
– Поневоле заинтересуешься этой темой, когда страна, в которой ты живешь, находится на пятом месте в мире по числу казней.  
– И кто же на первых четырех?  
– Китай, Ирак, Иран и Саудовская Аравия. В порядке я не вполне уверен.  
– Н-да, любопытно, – протянул Уилл, вытягивая ноги и как бы невзначай касаясь ноги Ганнибала. – Так говоришь, расстрел только в исключительных случаях?  
– Я бы сказал, еще и в исключительных местах. Теперь расстреливают только в Юте и Оклахоме, и то, если желающие выбрать этот вид смерти совершили преступление до некой определенной даты.  
– А так, значит, только или поджариться или ширнуться ядом?  
– Ну, не совсем ядом. Это распространенное заблуждение, на самом деле применяются три препарата. Первый – пентотал натрия, он погружает человека в глубокий сон, сродни наркозу. Второй – панкурония бромид, синтетический аналог кураре, парализует мускулатуру, что главное в этом случае – межреберные мышцы и диафрагму. И, наконец, третий, самый обычный хлорид калия, только в большой дозе. Он останавливает работу сердечной мышцы.  
– Контрольный выстрел, да?  
– Можно и так сказать. Это считается самым гуманным способом казни в наше время, – Лектер подчеркнуто саркастично выделили слово «гуманным».  
– А что, вроде бы все предусмотрено, – похоже, Уилл был неподдельно заинтересован в данной теме. – Заснул и ничего не чувствуешь.  
– Не всегда. За введением препаратов следит не врач, а судебный исполнитель. Довольно часты случаи, когда дозы анестетика оказывается мало и приговоренный при полном сознании долго мучается от удушья, не в силах пошевелиться.  
– Тогда уж действительно лучше электрический стул. Хоть быстрее, – пробормотал впечатленный деталями Уилл.  
– Не сказал бы. Вообще с электрическим стулом вышла довольно занимательная история.

Ганнибал тоже вытянул ноги, просунув их между ногами Уилла.  
– Думаю, ты знаешь Томаса Эдисона?  
– Который изобрел лампочку и фонограф?  
– Не только это, а еще с добрую тысячу полезных предметов, которыми мы пользуемся по сегодняшний день, но ты прав. Именно Эдисон сконструировал электрический стул. Изначально он был задуман как полностью электрифицированный стул для работы – встроенная лампа, подогрев, устройство для автоматического изменения наклона спинки и тому подобное. Но у Эдисона был конкурент, некто Вестингауз. Он задался целью отпугнуть покупателей от Эдисона и развернул рекламную кампанию, предложив использовать электрический стул для казни преступников.  
– И что? – от любопытства Уилл даже подался вперед.  
– Расчет оправдался. Чудо-стул стал последним стулом для смертников, и даже появилось выражение “преступник был вестингаузирован“, по аналогии с “гильотинирован“.  
– Ну и как поджаривают?  
– Крайне неприятно, – скривился Ганнибал с таким видом, будто как минимум лично наблюдал. Хотя, кто бы взялся сомневаться. – Перед казнью приговоренного обривают налысо и промывают кишечник.  
– Клизму делают, что ли? – удивился Грэм. – Это зачем? Нагибают напоследок?  
Ганнибал скривился. В последнее время, Уилл стал крайне несдержан в выражениях.  
– При прохождении тока у осужденного случаются сильнейшие судороги, вплоть до вывихов суставов. И зачастую опорожняется кишечник и мочевой пузырь, что согласись, малоприятно.  
– Ну, смертнику, я думаю, уже все равно.  
– Я имел в виду для тех, кто будет все это убирать.  
– А, понятно. И что потом?  
– Видишь ли, исследования крайне затруднительны, поскольку возможны лишь со стороны наблюдателя. Но считается, что жертва, вероятно, еще несколько минут находится в сознании, прежде чем наступает остановка дыхания. Предполагают, что человек в состоянии электрошока парализован, задыхается, но сохраняет сознание и все чувства, и испытывает ощущение, что горит заживо.  
– Гриль на стуле, – пробормотал Уилл. – Действительно уж лучше расстрел.  
– Кстати, в некоторых штатах законодательством еще допускается повешение и газовая камера.  
– Знаешь, с меня, пожалуй, хватит и этой информации, – Уилл снял очки и растер лицо ладонями.  
– Как пожелаешь, а то я бы мог рассказать тебе еще много занимательного на эту тему, – произнес доктор Лектер в своей непередаваемой манере палача-гедониста, который время от времени прерывается на еду и секс.

Грэм протер очки краем футболки, чем заставил Ганнибала поморщиться, надел их снова, отбросил со лба отросшую прядь волос и неожиданно осмысленно и горько произнес:  
– Ганнибал, меня всегда интересовало, тебе было мало поиметь меня в мозг, и поэтому ты решил поиметь меня еще и в зад?  
Определенно, этим вечером Грэм не уставал удивлять его. Но Лектер решил не отступать от ранее намеченного плана.  
– Уилл, напомни, пожалуйста, как называлось учреждение, где ты находился в заключении.  
– Балтиморская клиника для душевнобольных преступников.  
Грэм произнес полное название, прислушиваясь к его звучанию. Ганнибал молча выжидал.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты поимел меня еще и в душу? – подчеркнуто ровно произнес Уилл после нескольких секунд размышлений. – Если ты хочешь довести меня до смерти, почему бы тебе просто не убить меня?  
– Ад бывает раем, коль от руки любимых умираем, – произнес Ганнибал.  
Уилл не нашелся, что ответить на эту странную цитату. Он только беспомощно поглядел на доктора и промолчал.  
– Пойдем, Уилл. Я ведь обещал тебе помочь с новым набором блесен и крючков. Думаю, за этим мы прекрасно скоротаем время до ужина.  
Уилл поднялся и послушно зашагал вслед за Ганнибалом.  
Зло победило. Как и всегда.

 

* * *  
_Дневник наблюдений._

День 265.  
Прогрессирование симптомов в сторону ухудшения состояния.  
Пациент дает реакции, сходные с шизофренией, выказывает чувства преследования и принуждения. Все чаще отмечаются резкие перепады настроения. Агрессия чередуется с апатией. Импульсивная жестокость граничит с проявлениями садизма, изредка мазохизма.  
Исследуемый становится несдержан в словах и поступках. Открыто проявляет свои сексуальные пристрастия, откровенно флиртует, не скрывает эротического подтекста в высказываниях, наоборот, намеренно подчеркивает их, при тщетных попытках вызвать заинтересованность не стесняется прибегать к открытой мастурбации. Все чаще употребляет грубые выражения при общении, словарный запас все еще богат, интеллект не нарушен, но временами речь становится вульгарной и демонстративно оскорбительной.  
Наблюдается повышение моторной неловкости, тремор не только пальцев рук, но и кистей, навязчивое вращение мелких предметов.  
Отмечаются нарушения памяти, от кратковременной забывчивости фактов (пса по кличке Франклин называл Уинстоном – именем другого своего пса), до выпадения эпизодов, связанных с событиями, в которых участвовал сам пациент, как до заболевания, так и после него. В дальнейшем некоторые воспоминания восстанавливаются.  
Импульсивное поведение сменяется замедленностью движений, все чаще исследуемый впадает в состояние ипохондрии, особенно в одиночестве. По-прежнему заинтересован в излюбленных занятиях, успешно переключается из состояния апатии на деятельность, при внешнем воздействии. Пристрастия в пище не изменились.

 

* * *  
Уилл задумчиво потер щетину и решил, что на сегодня, пожалуй, еще сойдет. Затем замер, кажется, это же он подумал и вчера. Или неделей раньше, когда решил пропустить бритье. Впрочем, щетина не выглядела такой уж старой. Как ни старался, Уилл не смог вспомнить, когда все-таки брился в последний раз. В последние месяцы такие приступы забывчивости случались все чаще, что пугало Уилла, когда он об этом вспоминал.

Он давно смирился с этим. Со своей болезнью, со своим положением не то подопытного кролика, не то любовника. Он привык, что доктор Лектер вытворяет с ним все, что пожелает, и даже находил какое-то странное удовольствие в происходящем. Единственное, что страшило его, это то, что он постепенно терял самого себя. Зато ему открылись многие новые грани сущности Ганнибала. Отвращение сменялось ненавистью, страх переходил в ужас, восхищение переплавлялось с обреченностью, понимание приходило вместе с безысходностью.

Он вручил свое сердце монстру, и теперь оно разрывалось на части и обливалось кровью. Временами Уилл вполне осознавал, что он не такой, как прежде, что он меняется, и вовсе не в лучшую сторону. И он все время примерял к Ганнибалу то роль камня на шее, что тянет его на дно, то роль спасательного круга, который удерживает остатки его эго на поверхности. Сможет ли он вернуться к той сущности, которая составляла единое целое его души и тела. Или же тот хрупкий панцирь, который годами защищал его от ударов реальности, истончился настолько, что стал пропускать удары судьбы, следующие один за другим не только снаружи, но и изнутри. Не отступать, не терять надежды, противостоять боли, держаться за протянутую руку помощи. Такой выбор приходилось делать каждый день, каждый час его реальности, какой бы искаженной она не была, и по какому бы пути она не повела, эта рука. Но все же легче было держаться за эту руку, чем брести в одиночестве, обрекая себя на еще более страшные физические и душевные страдания. И Уилл охотно жертвовал собой взамен на защиту от боли и страха, на защиту от одиночества, одиночества наедине со своими кошмарами.

Грэм стоял перед дверью, собираясь с силами, чтобы войти. Казалось бы, давно знакомая, обычная деревянная дверь в их спальню, но с некоторых пор она стала для него вратами. И он не мог еще точно сказать, в Ад или в Рай. Когда до эшафота остается всего пара шагов, не поздно ли сомневаться? Уилл набрал воздуха в легкие, медленно выдохнул, взялся за ручку и вошел. Из полумрака донесся холодный голос.  
– Закрой за собой.  
Мужчина исполнил приказ с ощущением, что сам запирает за собой двери своей тюрьмы. В последнее время его воображение стало куда живее, и он часто представлял себе то, чего попросту быть не могло, во всяком случае, в этой реальности. Или могло?  
– Подойди, – вновь раздавшийся голос заставил его вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из своих фантазий.  
Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, пока не уперся коленями в кровать.  
– Снимай одежду и ложись, – услышал он новый приказ.  
Несколько мгновений, и вот он на кровати, обнаженный и напряженный под внимательным взглядом холодных серых глаз. Будто и не на постели вовсе, а на анатомическом столе для вскрытий. Он даже почти начал ощущать холод гранита, углубление желоба, по которому стекает кровь и мутная жидкость, различил тихий шум струи воды из шланга рядом…

– Уилл, вернись в реальность, – голос доктора заставил его распахнуть глаза и немного прийти в себя.  
Ганнибал лежал на боку, повернувшись лицом к Уиллу, лениво скользя взглядом по его телу, будто поглаживая каждый сантиметр кожи, каждую выступающую косточку, каждое напряженно натянутое сухожилие. Внезапно все его тело пришло в движение, он набросился на Уилла так стремительно, что тот даже толком испугаться не успел. А когда разглядел голодный блеск в глазах нависшего над ним мужчины, то весь страх как рукой сняло, и его накрыл ужас.

Лектер был быстрый, ловкий и гладкий, как породистая гончая. Экономные, точно рассчитанные движения, напрягающиеся под кожей мышцы, приведенные в действие для последнего рывка, с которым он настигает жертву, чтобы запустить зубы в ее мягкую податливую плоть.

От неожиданности Уилл вскрикнул и принялся отбиваться.  
– Нет, не надо! Перестань! – бормотал он, но движения его становились все слабее под напором хищника. Тело и разум давно привыкли подчиняться и признавали власть сильнейшего.  
– Ну, что же ты замолчал? – влился жаркий шепот ему прямо в ухо.  
– Разве ты остановишься?  
– Только если я поверю, что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остановился.  
Уилл издал жалкий всхлип поражения, ощутив, как тяжелое горячее тело прижимает его своим весом к постели, накрывая собой полностью, не оставляя пространства для сопротивления.  
– Ну а теперь почему ты молчишь, Уилл?  
– В какую позу мне лечь ты скажешь сам, – произнес Грэм куда-то вверх, из-за плеча Ганнибала.  
– Дерзишь.  
– Будто у меня остались другие развлечения, – с невеселым смешком выдавил Грэм, вполне осознанно потираясь о придавившее его тело.

Бесстыдно влажные пальцы в паху. Между ягодицами. В кольце сфинктера. Уже внутри. Возбуждение вспыхивает неожиданно сильно даже для него самого. Тело тянется навстречу скользящим движения, пальцы исчезают, становится жарко и тесно от заполнившей его плоти.

Ганнибал будто задался целью извлечь из его горла все звуки, на которые оно способно, от низких стонов до звонких криков. Уилл хватал ртом воздух, захлебываясь возбуждением, упоительно сладким, таким нереальным и таким настоящим. Таким желанным и таким необходимым.

И когда оттраханый, наполненный чужой спермой он проваливается в блаженное забытье, он чувствует благодарность. Сперва основательно промытый, теперь он до отказа наполнен. Он прислушивается, как внутри шевелятся чужие сперматозоиды, тщетно стремящиеся к своей единственной цели. Скоро они все погибнут. В чем тогда смысл?

Лектер скатился с него и Уилл свернулся в клубок на боку. Немного отдышавшись, он завел руку назад и коснулся себя. Дырка была горячая, влажная и чуть припухшая. Она с трудом пропускала два пальца вопреки всем его опасениям, и была очень чувствительной, приятно чувствительной. А если попробовать вот так немного вглубь? Теперь наружу. И еще… Пальцы скользили в растянутом липко-влажном отверстии. Искушение так велико, новая волна возбуждения зарождается где-то под диафрагмой и жаром стекает вниз. Уилл переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь лицом в простыню.

Ганнибал погладил любовника ладонью по расслабленной спине, по округлым тугим ягодицам. Уилл вздрогнул и напрягся от разгорающегося с новой силой возбуждения. Бедра его приподнимаются вверх, навстречу ласкающей руке. Грэм заставляет себя успокоиться и расслабиться, ладонь Лектера продолжает поглаживать его поясницу, нежно и настойчиво одновременно. Похоже, ему мало одного раза. Рука двигается по ложбинке вниз и ныряет к паху. Большой палец ввинчивается в приоткрытое отверстие, а остальные невесомо пробегают по мошонке к вновь напрягающемуся члену.

– Тебе ведь нравится, Уилл, – голос Ганнибала такой искушающий, в его интонациях так много обещаний.  
И Грэм сдается, даже не начав сопротивления.  
– Разве моя эрекция не служит тому доказательством, – говорит он куда-то в простыню, уже мокрую под губами от его учащенного дыхания.  
– Отвечай на вопрос, Уилл, – ровный голос Лектера никак не вяжется с ладонью, хозяйничающей у Грэма между ног.  
– Да, мне нравится, – выдыхает тот, – все сильнее подаваясь навстречу, все сильнее открываясь.  
– Нравится принадлежать мне?  
– Да… Ганнибал… – голос Уилла срывается на стон.  
– Ты такой чувствительный. Ты будто сделан специально для меня, такой идеальный, – шепчет Лектер, поглаживая своего любовника глубоко внутри. – Я выбрал тебя, и ты меня не разочаровал.  
Грэм вскидывает бедра еще выше и так сильно утыкается лицом в постель, что трудно становится дышать. Он едва различает, что говорит ему Ганнибал. Он только понимает, что его хвалят. Им довольны. От этой мысли возбуждение накрывает его с головой.  
– Ганнибал, войди в меня, – хрипит он, подтягивая колени, упираясь всем весом на грудную клетку и заводясь еще сильнее от мысли, как бесстыдно он предлагает себя.  
И Ганнибал не отказывает ему, он никогда ни в чем ему не отказывает. 

Откат наступает куда более плавно, но длится гораздо дольше, чем оргазм. Это именно те минуты и часы после секса, когда Уилла грызут внутренние демоны сомнения. Когда он начинает вновь осознавать себя, свои поступки, свое положение. Он снова позволил этому человеку использовать себя. Он снова просил. Он наслаждался. Уилл чувствует себя таким больным, таким разбитым и грязным. Ему хочется спрятаться, скрутиться в тугой узел и забыться. Он нуждается в защите и утешении, и Ганнибал дает ему все это. Он нежно и крепко обнимает Уилла, прижимая к себе, убаюкивая и нашептывая что-то во вьющиеся пряди его волос.

Уилл мелко подрагивает в его руках, иногда плачет, но всегда успокаивается. В этих объятиях он находит свое успокоение, свое оправдание, свое обезболивающее от ноющей раны в душе. Он дома, он в безопасности, его любят, о нем заботятся. Все это лишь гормональный всплеск после секса. Да, у него был именно секс, отличный секс. Разве можно назвать изнасилованием процесс, когда ты сам прижимаешься к другому телу в поисках тепла, когда умоляешь его продолжать, когда кончаешь под ним, жмурясь от удовольствия и содрогаясь в конвульсиях наслаждения. Когда благодаришь его за … все. Когда человек рядом с тобой – единственный, кто у тебя есть, твой якорь, который удерживает тебя в реальности, единственный, кому ты нужен, тот, кто заботится о тебе.

И Уилл постепенно успокаивается, ясность мыслей возвращается к нему вместе с осознанием мира вокруг. Взгляд его становится осмысленнее, дыхание спокойнее. Он расслабляется и затихает в руках мужчины. Насквозь циничного, но необыкновенно чувствительного к красоте, и поэтому так ценящего эти мгновения.

– Ганнибал, – позвал он.  
– Да, Уилл.  
– Зачем тебе все это? Зачем я тебе на самом деле. Ты преследуешь какую-то определенную цель или просто развлекаешься?  
– Ты мой друг, больше чем друг. Я забочусь о тебе и наслаждаюсь временем, проведенным в твоей компании.  
– Компании? Давай по порядку и начистоту. Ты завоевал мое доверие, стал моим другом, почти свел меня с ума, повесил на меня несколько убийств, запредельных в своей жестокости, которые совершил, скорее всего, сам, из-за тебя я попал в тюрьму, ты же меня из нее вытащил, ты убедил меня, что я в розыске, хотя на самом деле все было вполне законно. Я стал доверять тебе больше прежнего, ты уложил меня в свою постель, ты практически изнасиловал меня, и самое ужасное, что я до сих пор верю тебе.  
– Это потому что я единственный, кто у тебя есть.  
– Ты сам сделал все, чтобы было именно так. Ты сделал меня зависимым от тебя.  
– Если ты это понимаешь, почему же ты не борешься? Не потому ли, что тебе это нравится?  
– Это ты так говоришь…  
– Тогда почему ты все еще в моей постели, в моем доме? Если тебя здесь ничего не держит…  
– Меня держишь ты, – спокойно перебил его Грэм. – Ты вылепил из меня такого, каким хотел видеть. Это будто тебя заживо потрошат под местным наркозом, но ты в сознании и имеешь возможность наблюдать. Как тебя расчленяют, раскладывают на куски, перекладывают органы с одного места на другое, что-то отрезают, что-то пришивают. А ты почти ничего не чувствуешь, но все видишь. И это так ужасно, это просто чудовищно. Только при потрошении заживо человек в конце умирает, и все мучения заканчиваются, и это хоть немного, но должно утешать. А мне с этим знанием жить до конца своих дней, каким бы ни был этот конец. Дышать, ходить, жрать и срать. Искромсанным и сложенным заново, как ты этого захотел. Я ли это теперь? Какой он, этот новый “я“? Знаю лишь одно – новый “я“ принадлежит тебе.

Странно и жутко было слышать эти слова из уст Уилла. Ганнибал был впечатлен. Тем более, что они были произнесены таким рассудительным тоном и в такой интимной обстановке. Нетривиальность происходящего заставляла Лектера самого задаться вопросом, не слишком ли он далеко зашел в своем эксперименте. Но Уилл ждал ответа. Он нуждался в нем, в любом ответе, просто в голосе Ганнибала, втекающем в уши. И доктору пришло на ум одно сравнение.

– Ты ведь знаешь легенду о Сизифе, – спросил Лектер, крепче прижимая к себе любовника.  
– Знаю, – отозвался Уилл. – Кто же ее не знает?  
– Да, пожалуй ты прав. Но не мог бы ты мне вкратце пересказать ее.  
– За грехи боги наказали Сизифа вечно катить на гору камень. Обливаясь потом, без сна и отдыха, снова и снова. И каждый раз, когда он, выбиваясь из сил, закатывал, наконец, этот проклятый камень на гору, тот балансировал мгновение на вершине, срывался и снова катился вниз. И так повторялось раз за разом. Бесконечно.  
Голос Уилла звучал так печально и обреченно в полумраке спальни, что Ганнибал помедлил немного, наслаждаясь его отзвуками, прежде чем заговорил сам.  
– Все верно. Но почему-то мало кто знает окончание этого мифа.  
– А разве было что-то еще? – спросил Грэм, прижимаясь спиной теснее к груди Ганнибала и переплетая его пальцы со своими.  
– Да. Однажды настал день, когда боги посчитали, что Сизиф искупил свои грехи. Он закатил камень на вершину горы и тот замер, будто влитой, более не скатываясь вниз.  
– И что? – не выдержал Уилл.  
– И тогда Сизиф сам толкнул его.  
– Боже мой… – выдохнул Уилл. – Я не знал. Это ужасно.  
– Смысл всей жизни, – тихо произнес Лектер куда-то в затылок засыпающему Уиллу. И тот был слишком сонным, чтобы переспросить, кого именно имеет в виду Ганнибал. Сизифа, Уилла или самого себя.

 

* * *  
_Дневник наблюдений._

День 680.  
Состояние пациента стабилизировалось. Отмечается улучшение состояние, что соответствует статистической вероятности временного регресса заболевания через два-три года после первичного обострения. Имеется тенденция к снижению импульсивности в поступках и суждениях, постепенно уменьшается напряженность и физическая реактивность. Стабильное улучшение качества сна. Возобновившиеся на период в несколько месяцев сны устрашающего содержания случаются все реже. Наблюдается стабильность в психотических реакциях. Дискинезии сглаживаются, восстанавливается мелкая моторика. Исследуемый проявляет все больше заинтересованности в повседневных занятиях, вернулся к своим хобби, возобновил физические нагрузки, заинтересован во времяпрепровождении с собакой.  
Наличествующее улучшение, однако, подтверждает теорию второго светлого промежутка, который может длиться до нескольких лет. Любые дальнейшие изменения будут добавлены к материалам исследования.

Прогноз.  
Варианты прогрессирования болезни в будущем разнообразны и пессимистичны. Основным фактором, определяющим психопатологическую картину, является тяжесть ранее перенесенного заболевания, своевременность и объем направленного лечения, а также локализация процесса и его распространенность в головном мозге. Так как в данном случае имеет место не инфекционная этиология, а аутоиммунное заболевание прогноз практически невозможен ввиду чрезвычайной редкости заболевания. К тому же подобные симптомы практически не были исследованы у мужчин, описаны лишь единичные случаи, так как энцефалит с антителами к NMDA-рецепторам наиболее часто (более 90% случаев) диагностируется у женщин 25-35 лет и, вероятно, этиологически связан с тератомой яичника  
Ожидаемые симптомы дальнейшего обострения:  
Появление галлюцинаций грезоподобного и устрашающего характера. Неконтролируемое дрожание рук и нижней челюсти, выраженные явления паркинсонизма, гиперкинезы. Физическая вялость до полной астении. Анизокория – расширение зрачка со стороны поражения с замедлением реакции папиллярной мышцы на прямой свет. Нарушение психики вплоть до явлений деперсонализации, стойкие изменения характера.  
Адинамия при поражении полосатого тела. Психопатии – при поражении зрительного бугра.  
Вероятность повторной ремиссии около 30-40 процентов.  
Как крайнее проявление – необратимые дегенеративные изменения в нервных клетках. Монотонная невнятная речь. Полная деградация личности. Летальный исход в одной трети случаев.

 

* * *  
Ганнибал Лектер делил всех людей на две категории – враги и жертвы. Врагов он убивал как можно быстрее. Жертв – только если больше не находил им применения. Уилл Грэм определенно не относился к первой категории. Но и вторую он уже давно превзошел. Ганнибал не мог так легко расстаться с ним. 

Он уже так давно не делал записи в своем дневнике наблюдений, что даже убедил себя в полном отсутствии каких либо изменений в состоянии Уилла. И сегодняшнее утро ничем не отличалось от тысячи подобных до него. Их все так же разбудил Франклин, забравшийся к ним на постель и принесший с собой запахи хвои, росы на траве и песок на лапах. Уилл все так же сонно ответил на утренний поцелуй, жмурясь от удовольствия, и все так же громко возмущался, что не успел проскользнуть в душ первым. Как и обычно Ганнибал спустился вниз, смолол кофе и включил кофеварку. Подбросил и в полете ловко одно за другим разбил четыре яйца на завтрак. Уилл привычно произнес “позер“ у него за спиной, и в его голосе как всегда слышалась мягкая улыбка. Еще несколько минут все было как всегда, все было идеально. Пес крутился под ногами, выпрашивая дополнительную подачку. Уилл накрывал на стол в соседней комнате, звеня приборами, и явно пил апельсиновый сок прямо из горлышка, как всегда игнорируя замечания Ганнибала. Наконец, омлет был готов, аккуратные куски ветчины прожарились до идеального цвета, овощи нарезаны и выложены на тарелку. Ганнибал вошел в столовую, отворачивая на ходу подвернутые до этого манжеты рубашки и сел, как и всегда, напротив Уилла.

– Приятного аппетита, – сказал Грэм, улыбаясь Ганнибалу.  
Тот вскинул голову, намереваясь ответить тем же добрым пожеланием, и едва не отшатнулся. С озаренного счастливой улыбкой лица Уилла, его Уилла, на него глядели такие же счастливые глаза, вот только зрачок в правом глазу был вдвое шире, чем в левом.  
– Что-то не так? – спросил Уилл, улыбка его немного померкла, он потянулся за очками, лежащими справа от него, защитным жестом водружая их на нос.  
– Нет, все в порядке, Уилл. Приятного аппетита, – смог произнести Ганнибал.  
Никогда еще еда не казалась ему такой пресной, такой похожей на пепел.  
Начинался 1745 день.

 

* * *  
_Дневник наблюдений. Последняя запись._

День 1746.  
Этап наблюдений приостановлен. Резкое ухудшение состояния. Пациент нуждается в комплексном лечении в условиях стационара. Транспортировка в Медицинский центр Мэна, Портленд. Госпитализация. Повторная МРТ, забор крови и ликвора. Жду результатов анализов.

_Запись на следующей странице. Страница до середины оторвана и сложена вдвое._

У нас было пять лет. Четыре года и десять месяцев, если быть точным. Мне некого винить кроме себя самого, что этих дней не стало больше. Сколько бы Уилл еще не продержался, что бы с ним не происходило, я буду с ним. Я должен. Я должен знать, чем закончится этот эксперимент.

 

КОНЕЦ

 

© AVO Cor  
февраль-март, декабрь 2014  
Ровно


End file.
